Juliet2: Racines Terriennes
by Vive les Unas
Summary: Je sais, je l'avais déjà postée, mais j'avais oublié des passages et la mise en page était pourrie Alors, pour ceux qui voudraient la lire, attention, slash McBeck lemons saison 1.plutôt hors saison en fait.


Auteur : Vive les Unas  
Genre : Un peu de tout, slash McBeckett (passage NC17), ship (vous verrez bien lequel, mais je pense que je vais me faire tuer par certains et certaines d'entre vous…), tendresse, quelques passages tristes, humour, et d'autres trucs quasi impossibles à définir, suite.  
Saison : Aucune idée… Je n'ai pas vu la deuxième, donc je fais totalement abstraction des spoilers qui sont parvenus jusqu'à mes oreilles.  
Résumé : L'intrigue se passe 5 ans après la fin de Papa(s), donc c'est aussi la suite du tome 1 de Juliet (sans blagues).  
Le bébé est devenue une fillette, et Rodney et Carson en plus de gérer leur petite peste de 5 ans qui pose toujours des questions doivent assurer leur réintégration quand ils reviennent sur Terre, sans compter que le dossier scolaire d'une petite fille issue d'une famille homoparentale qui est rempli de « classé secret défense », ça intrigue les gens…  
Et la vie de couple dans tout ça ?  
Disclaimer : Les personnages que je n'ai pas inventés ne m'appartiennent pas, je fais ça gratos, ne pas publier sans mon autorisation merci !  
Notes de l'auteur : Je vous conseille fortement de lire Papa(s) et Juliet Les Rois Des Couches avant de commencer cette fic où bien c'est l'incompréhension assurée !  
Je dédie cette fic à tous ceux qui ont un jour du annoncer à leurs parents une nouvelle assez révolutionnaire (« Papa, je veux devenir comédienne », « Maman, je suis homosexuel », « Papa, je veux aller vivre au Canada après le bac », « Maman, j'aime pas ton putain de ragoût d'oignon que tu fait à chaque repas et dont tu t'évertues à m'en resservir alors que ça me donne envie de gerber, tu cuisine aussi bien qu'une vache avec des moufles… » Etc.…).  
Après ce gentil petit pétage de câbles, revenons aux choses sérieuses : merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires rapport à mes fanfics, ça me fait plaisir à un point inimaginable, et c'est fou ce que ça motive ! Plus que deux suites après celle là, Vive les Unas tient le coup, ouf, ouf, elle essaie de faire vite et bien sans que ça foire, ouf, ouf, crevant ce truc, et avec le lycée en plus, ça relève de l'exploit (modestement), m'enfin, délirer sur ordi c'est ma drogue (avec le matage Shanks/Hewlett/ McGillion aussi…).  
Mais une question doit s'imposer à votre cerveau impatient : Quand est ce qu'elle commence cette foutue fic ? Non mais oh, une intro ne prend pas deux pages non plus !  
Non. Ben la fic, elle commence maintenant… (Wah, ça fait class ça…)

A ma mère, qui pense toujours que l'homoparentalité est inadmissible…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_NOTE: JE REPOSTE CETTE FIC, J'AVAIS MAL AGENCE LA MISE EN PAGE, DESOLEE_

Le bruit d'ouverture de la porte tira Carson de son état de semi sommeil. Il regarda le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit et soupira.  
Rodney pénétra dans la chambre précipitamment, l'air jovial.

Carson : C'est à cette heure-ci que tu r…

L'écossais fut stoppé dans son élan par un baisé de son compagnon. Celui-ci se redressa, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Rodney : J'ai trouvé !  
Carson : Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?  
Rodney : C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais en résumé, j'ai réussis à créer un code de compression, mais en vrai ! J'ai réussis à comprimer les molécules d'énergies et à les renouveler étant donné que…  
Carson : Rodney ! Qu'est ce que tu essaie de me dire ?  
Rodney : Avec l'aide de Radek, j'ai réussis à créer un E2PZ qui recycle son énergie en résumé. On va pouvoir retourner sur Terre, et faire des allers-retours entre la Terre et Atlantis autant de fois qu'on le désire !

Carson était littéralement soufflé.

Carson : Mais c'est génial !  
Rodney : J'ai construit deux E2PZ de cette façon, un pour ici, un pour le SGC, et Elisabeth veut qu'on envoie un message à la Terre dés demain !  
Carson : Ca veut dire qu'on va pouvoir rentrer et revenir dés qu'on le souhaite ?  
Rodney : Oui, c'est exactement ça.  
Carson : Rodney McKay, tu es le génie le plus…brillant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer !

Il l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Carson : Je suis fier de te connaître.  
Rodney : C'est vrai ?  
Carson : Bien sur mon amour.

L'astrophysicien semblait radieux. Il caressa du bout des doigts le visage ovale de son amant et posa ses lèvres sur son front.  
Depuis bientôt cinq ans, la vie de couple leur réussissait à merveille. Leur petite fille semblait épanouie, et tout allait pour le mieux. Et dans très peu de temps, ils pourraient enfin revoir leurs proches et leur faire partager leur bonheur. Si seulement c'était aussi simple…  
°°°

Elisabeth Weir appuya sur le premier symbole de la table de commande.  
Dans la salle d'embarquement, tout le monde retenait son souffle. C'était la première numérotation pour la Terre avec l'E2PZ bidouillé par Rodney, et si cela marchait, toute l'expédition pourrait enfin revoir sa chère planète.  
Et puis soudain, comme par magie, un vortex s'ouvrit. Un murmure de joie parcourut la pièce, et les tapes amicales dans le dos de McKay ne manquaient pas.

Elisabeth : Taisez vous cinq minutes !

Elle se saisit du micro non sans émotion.

Elisabeth : SGC, ici le Docteur Elisabeth Weir de l'expédition Atlantis, vous me recevez ?  
_-Ici le général Jack O'Neill du SGC, on est sacrément surpris de vous entendre !  
_Elisabeth : Comment va notre bonne vielle Terre ?  
_Jack : Oh, pas trop mal ma foi, et chez vous ?_  
Elisabeth : Nous avons évidemment perdu quelques membres au cours de ces six ans de bons et loyaux services, mais cette expédition tient encore bien debout… Et avec votre permission, nous sommes à présent capables de revenir sur Terre et se rentrer sur Atlantis à volonté !  
_Jack : Comment ?_  
Elisabeth : Grâce au docteur McKay, il a fabriqué à l'aide de quelques scientifiques des E2PZ qui recyclent leur énergie, des E2PZ inépuisables ! Et justement, nous en avons un en trop ici, alors on s'était dit que peut être, on pourrait vous en faire don, en échange d'une petite expédition sur notre planète d'origine par exemple !  
_Jack : Vous rigolez ? Bien sur que vous pouvez !_  
Elisabeth : Nous vous exprimons nos plus sincères remerciements, général !  
_Jack : Et quand est ce qu'on verra un atlante passer le Stargate terrien ?_  
Elisabeth : C'est à vous de nous donner le feu vert, nous sommes prêts !  
_Jack : Je vais informer le président et je vous re-contacte, SGC terminé._

La diplomate se tourna vers l'assemblée de scientifiques, civils, militaires et autres médecins et leur sourit.

Elisabeth : Je tiens à féliciter chacun et chacune d'entre vous. Avant de partir pour cette citée dont nous ignorions presque tout, je vous avez dit qu'il n'était pas certain que nous revenions un jour parmi les hommes. Et de toute évidence, ma mise en garde n'a pas servi à grand-chose puisque nous pouvons enfin rentrer- provisoirement- chez nous.  
Néanmoins, encore bravo à tous pour le courage dont vous avez fait preuve il y a six ans, quand vous avez décidés de prendre part à cette aventure, et pour celui dont vous avez fait part durant cette aventure.  
C'est en côtoyant des hommes et des femmes comme vous que l'on est fier d'appartenir à l'humanité. Merci.

L'assistance applaudit. Dans un coin de la salle d'embarquement, Carson tenait sa fille dans les bras et la main de son compagnon dans la sienne. Intérieurement, il remerciait ses tripes de ne pas l'avoir empêché de participer à ces aventures, celle d'atlantis, et celle, plus privée, de fonder une famille avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Et ça, c'était un merveilleux tribut.  
°°°

Rodney : On a dit qu'on partait pour la journée Carson, pas pour la semaine, ne prend pas toutes tes affaires !

L'écossais soupira et reposa ses baskets dans le placard.  
La moitié de l'expédition était déjà revenue de la terre, c'était au tour de l'autre moitié de revoir la planète bleue une journée, le temps de remplir quelques papiers administratifs et de revenir sur Atlantis.  
Il avait été convenu que les membres de l'expédition reviendraient sur Terre à volonté, la vielle base Ancienne devenant seulement un lieu de travail et de vie.  
Officiellement, les deux cent quarante membres de l'expédition permanents habiteraient à Cheyenne Mountain et y officieraient en tant que chercheurs, alors qu'en fait ils habiteraient et travaillerait la majeure partie du temps sur Atlantis.  
Evidemment, quelques membres de l'expédition traumatisés avaient décidés de rentrer définitivement sur Terre, mais la majorité avait voulut de rester.  
Rodney, Carson et Juliet rentraient sur Terre pour la journée, et la petite était toute excitée de découvrir un nouveau monde qu'elle n'avait jamais vu –c'était aussi le cas de Teyla, qui se faisait une joie de pouvoir enfin voir à quoi ressemblait la terre.

Carson : Il ne faudra pas oublier d'inscrire Juliet à l'école, et d'organiser des vacances sur Terre pour que je puisse enfin revoir ma mère !  
Rodney : Ta mère, ta mère, ta mère, depuis que tu as appris qu'on pouvait rentrer sur Terre tu n'arrête pas d'en parler !  
Carson : Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas heureux de revoir tes proches…  
Rodney : Des proches ? Quels proches ?  
Carson : Ta sœur !  
Rodney : Et son idiot de mari.  
Carson : Même tes parents !  
Rodney : J'ai coupé contact avec eux depuis 1987, ce n'est pas pour aller leur sauter dans les bras. Et en plus, je suis sur qu'ils vont te détester.  
Carson : Et pourquoi ça ? Ils ne me connaissent même pas ! D'ailleurs, moi non plus je ne les connais pas, tu ne me parles jamais d'eux.

Carson s'assit sur le lit et fit signe à Rodney de venir s'asseoir à coté de lui, probablement pour parler. Celui-ci n'en tint pas compte et continua à préparer ses affaires.

Rodney : Ca n'a rien d'intéressant.  
Carson : Rodney, c'est ta vie, je t'aime, et moi ça m'intéresse, alors parle !

L'astrophysicien soupira.

Rodney : Famille canadienne, classe moyenne. Père d'origine –oh, surprise, avec un nom comme McKay- écossaise par mon arrière arrière arrière arrière grand père, mère d'origine franco-allemande par son grand-père. Eux, moi et ma sœur, nés au Canada.  
J'ai grandi à Toronto, j'y suis resté jusqu'à l'age de 19 ans où j'ai changé d'université pour aller à celle de Vancouver…  
Carson : Pourquoi tu n'y étais pas allé avant ? Tu n'avais pas d'assez bons résultats ?  
Rodney : Bien sur que si !

Il eut un rire amer.

Rodney : Je voulais rester avec ma famille bien aimée.  
Carson : Pourquoi être partit alors ?

Le scientifique se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Rodney : Ils m'ont foutu dehors Carson.  
Carson : Tes parents ?  
Rodney : Ouais, mes parents, il ni a que Jenny qui ait encore daigné me parler.  
Carson : Pourquoi ?  
Rodney : Ca t'arrive d'arrêter de demander « pourquoi » ?

Il contourna le lit pour aller chercher ses papiers d'identité mais le médecin le saisit par la manche et le fit asseoir à coté de lui.

Carson : Tu peux me le dire quand même…

Rodney soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

Rodney : Dans mon cours de mathématiques appliqués, il y avait un garçon, Sydney Philips.  
Avant lui, je n'avais jamais osé…enfin, franchir le pas avec des hommes si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'avais déjà ramené plusieurs copines à la maison, ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger mes parents. Ils devaient être persuadés que j'était hétéro, parce qu'ils faisaient souvent des blagues sur les homos, surtout mon père, chez nous les gays étaient source de rire, de moqueries, et j'étais mal dans ma peau.  
Je m'étais déjà rendu compte que je n'étais pas seulement attiré par les filles, et j'avais vraiment, vraiment peur que mes parents s'en rendent compte et soient déçus, ou alors en colère, dégoûtés…  
J'étais réellement amoureux de Sydney, et je pense que lui aussi. Je n'avais que 19 ans, et je pensais naïvement que mes parents adorés m'aimeraient quoi qu'il arrive. Néanmoins, j'avais décidé de leur présenter Sydney en tant qu'ami, rien de plus, pour commencer en tout cas, y aller progressivement…

Le canadien s'humecta les lèvres.

Rodney : Il est venu manger à la maison, tranquillement. Il a du plaire à mes parents, parce que ils l'ont vite invités à rester dormir. Sydney était, comment dire…un garçon téméraire.  
Je lui faisais désespérément des signes pour lui dire de refuser, mais il a accepté.  
Et évidemment, il ne s'est pas cantonné au canapé-lit dans le fond de ma chambre…

Il sourit tristement.

Rodney : Tu connais les canadien et leur manie de ne jamais fermer les portes à clef…  
Mon père a sûrement du entendre des bruits bizarres dans ma chambre, alors il est entré sans crier gare. Sydney était en train de me sucer quand il nous a surpris.  
Il l'a foutu dehors, et je ne l'ai jamais revu. Mais le pire, c'est le regard empli d'horreur qu'il m'a jeté ensuite. Je n'avais plus l'impression d'être son fils, je savais que je le répugnais, et que je l'avais profondément déçu. Il a crié à ma mère et à ma sœur du haut des escaliers que son fils était une pédale, et je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie.  
Je me suis mis à pleurer, à m'excuser, mais ça n'a fait que le mettre encore plus en colère.  
Mon père a fermé la porte et…et il s'est mis à me frapper, en m'intiment de me défendre si j'étais un homme.  
Je n'ai jamais été très physique, mon truc c'était la science, pas la boxe.  
J'entendais ma mère pleurer en bas, et ma sœur crier à papa d'arrêter. Et finalement, il a arrêté, en précisant bien que je n'était plus son fils, et que je l'écoeurait.  
J'ai du rester une éternité en chien de fusil, à moitié nu au pied de mon lit, à sangloter comme un gamin. Ma mère a finit par monter pour me dire de quitter les lieux dés le lendemain, parce que je n'était plus le bienvenue chez eux, et que chez eux, c'était une famille normale. Moi je n'étais pas normal, j'avais osé sortir des sentiers battus et ça, c'était impardonnable. Je me suis fait chassé de la maison où j'avais toujours vécu par mes propres parents, tu te rends compte ?

Il éclata en sanglots. Carson fut surpris car il ne pleurait jamais d'habitude, mais il le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

Rodney : J'ai du me débrouiller tout seul, je suis allé à Vancouver, j'ai du trouver de l'argent pour continuer mes études…  
Jenny n'a quasiment pas fait d'études, elle a pu très vite m'envoyer un peu d'argent, elle était le seul membre de ma famille à ne pas m'en vouloir pour ce que j'étais. Elle s'est fiancée, et j'ai revu mes parents lors du mariage. J'ai voulu restaurer le contact, mais ils m'ont royalement ignoré. Quand ils me regardaient, il y avait une telle haine dans leurs yeux…

L'écossais resserra son étreinte.

Rodney : À la fin de la noce, mon père avait un peu bu, et il s'est mit à raconter des horreurs à mon sujet. « Vous vous demandiez sûrement où était passé Rodney, hein ? Se faire enculer à travers le Canada, voilà ce qu'il a été faire mon con. Et maintenant, faites gaffe de pas le toucher, et de pas vous faire prendre par derrière si vous êtes un homme, il a sûrement attrapé le SIDA, il va crever dans les deux prochains mois, c'est moi qui vous le dit, regardez un peu sa p'tite tronche de pédale mal dans sa peau ! Et dire que c'était mon fils cette ignominie. »  
Ma mère l'a forcé à s'arrêter. Je l'ai prise à part, et elle m'a dit « Regarde un peu ce qui est arrivé par ta faute ! Tu es la honte de ton père et de moi-même, je me demande comment fait ta sœur pour te supporter. Ne m'adresse jamais plus la parole ! »  
Et je l'ai écouté. J'ai bien failli me jeter sous les roues d'une voiture ce soir là.  
Mais c'est passé. J'ai réussis professionnellement…

Il lâcha un nouveau sanglot.

Rodney : Je ne suis jamais retourné les voir, malgré les protestations de Jenny. Je n'arrive toujours pas à leur pardonner. Quand j'étais gosse, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer, à se taper dessus, mais jamais sur Jenny. J'aurais tellement voulu réussir pour eux, pour leur prouver ma bonne foi, pour leur prouver mes capacités et leur dire que je les aimais… Mais eux s'en foutaient, ils voulaient juste un fils viril, un vrai mec, pas un pédé.  
Le pire, c'est que pour un garçon ramené à la maison contre au moins cinq filles, ils m'en voudrons toute ma vie. Ils me détestent toujours, j'en suis sur…

Il pleura de plus belle et se serra encore plus fort contre le médecin.

Rodney : Carson…  
Carson : Chut…  
Il l'embrassa dans le cou, le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa tout court.

Carson : Moi je t'aime, et ta fille t'aime aussi, c'est tout ce qui compte.  
Rodney : Qu'est ce que je ferais sans vous ?  
Carson : De l'astrophysique probablement…

Ils se sourirent. Rodney posa sa tête sur les genoux de Carson tandis qu'il lui caressait le front et les cheveux.

Carson : Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je te protége, tu me protége, on protége Juliet.  
Rodney : Toi tu me protége ?

L'écossais acquiesça et passa sa main dans les cheveux du scientifique.

Carson : Si tu veux, on ira les voir tous les deux, ensemble on est plus fort…  
Rodney : Non Carson, s'il te plait, ne me force pas à faire ça. Je sais bien que je n'ai plus besoin d'eux, et qu'ils ne peuvent pas me faire de mal, mais j'ai encore peur d'eux.  
Carson : Peur ?  
Rodney : Je sais que c'est ridicule.

Le médecin fut pris d'un doute.

Carson : Dis moi, quand ton père t'as frappé lorsque tu avais 19 ans parce qu'il t'a surpris avec ton petit copain, c'était la première fois ?

Le visage de l'intéressé restait de marbre.

Carson : Tu as dit que tes parents n'avaient jamais frappé Jenny, mais toi ?

Rodney évitait désespérément le regard de son compagnon.

Carson : Rodney !

Le canadien s'humecta les lèvres.

Rodney : J'étais vraiment un gamin insupportable…  
Carson : Oh, merde !

Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce.

Carson : Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?  
Rodney : Ce n'était pas grave…  
Carson : Pas grave ? Tu te faisais battre par ton père quand tu étais gosse et ça ce n'est pas grave !  
Rodney : « Battre », tout de suite les grands mots !  
Carson : Comment tu appelles ça toi ?  
Rodney : Il avait juste une manière un peu violente d'éduquer un petit garçon…  
Carson : Rodney, la première fois que je t'ai examiné, je me suis demandé pourquoi tu avais autant de traces fractures. On aurait dit le squelette d'un passionné de sports extrêmes, pas celui d'un scientifique qui n'as pas courut depuis au moins cinq ans. C'était ça ?  
Rodney : Peut être, j'en sais rien !  
Carson : Alors ne minimise pas les agissements de ton père, pour avoir autant de fractures, il a du te tomber dessus une trentaine de fois au moins, et avec une violence inouïe.

Le canadien se releva.

Rodney : C'est du passé tout ça ! Alors arrête d'en parler !  
Carson : Ne me dis pas que c'est normal à bientôt 41 ans d'avoir encore peur de son père parce qu'il t'as éduqué un peu brutalement quand tu était gosse, je ne te croirait pas. Combien de fois tu as du aller à l'hôpital ? Dix, quinze, vingt fois ?  
Rodney : Chaque semaine ils voyaient un gosse revenir avec un bras enflé, un pied cassé ou une mâchoire défoncée. Jamais ils n'ont deviné quoi que ce soit, jamais, en dix neuf ans, pas une seule fois ! Alors ne me parle pas d'hôpital s'il te plait.  
Carson : Et ta mère, elle ne faisait rien ?  
Rodney : Mais elle s'en foutait Carson ! Tout le monde n'as pas eu la maman modèle qui t'apporte chaque jour ton goûté, à la grille de ton école !

Carson baissa les yeux.

Carson : Personne n'a jamais rien remarqué ?  
Rodney : Qu'est ce que tu crois, mon père ne me cassait pas la gueule en public. Même Sydney n'en as jamais rien su, il croyait comme tout le monde que j'était agité mais fragile, que je me faisait mal tout seul. Et jamais je ne lui ai dit.  
Carson : Alors pourquoi tu est resté jusqu'à 19 ans chez toi ?

Rodney essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

Rodney : J'était le souffre douleur de mon père. Pendant ce temps là, il laissait ma mère tranquille, elle était soulagée, et il ne touchait pas encore à ma sœur. C'est pour ça que je suis resté. Pour ma petite sœur. Et moi, je suis devenu l'exclu de service.  
J'ai eu tellement peur pour Jenny quand j'ai du quitter la maison… Mais heureusement, il ne lui a jamais rien fait. Je crois que je me serait tué sinon.  
Carson : Tu crois qu'il a changé ?  
Rodney : Peut être. J'en sais rien.  
Jenny s'est casé avec un idiot congénital qui adore son beau-père, elle a eu trois gosses avec lui, dont deux garçons. J'ai dit mille fois à ma sœur de ne pas les faire garder par mes parents, et apparemment, elle a suivi mon conseil.  
Quand je suis partit pour Atlantis, j'ai envoyé à Jenny un enregistrement pour lui dire adieu. C'est la seule personne que j'ai prévenue. La seule personne qui remarqueras mon absence.

L'écossais s'avança et pris une nouvelle fois son amant dans ses bras.

Rodney : On devrait aller en salle d'embarquement, on va bientôt retourner au bercail.

Comme si il en avait trop dit, le canadien relâcha Carson et retourna préparer ses affaires. L'écossais l'observa, plein d'admiration. La prochaine personne qui lui dirait que Rodney McKay était un lâche allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure…

Soudain, un retentissant « Papa ! » résonna dans les quartiers de Carson et Rodney. Juliet venait de terminer sa courte sieste. Le médecin partit s'occuper de son bébé tandis que le scientifique essuyait une dernière larme sur sa joue humide.  
°°°

Juliet : Papaaaa !  
Rodney : Quoi ?  
Juliet : C'est quoi la Terre ?  
Rodney : C'est une planète ma chérie. Papason et moi, on est nés sur Terre tu vois.  
Juliet : Pourquoi ?

Un sourire aux lèvres, Rodney se tourna vers son compagnon.

Rodney : C'est bien ta fille tiens !

Carson saisit sa progéniture dans ses bras.

Carson : Parce que c'est comme ça, moi je suis né en Ecosse, papané au Canada, et toi sur Atlantis, on ne choisit pas là où on va naître.  
Juliet : Et moi je vais devoir aller à l'école parce que je choisis pas, c'est ça ?  
Rodney : Non, toi tu vas devoir aller à l'école parce que c'est nécessaire. Les enfants apprennent plein de choses à l'école.  
Carson : Et ils se font des amis…  
Rodney : Si nécessaire.

L'écossais lança un regard étonné à Rodney et reposa la petite fille qui gigotait un peu trop.

Carson : Comment ça « si nécessaire » ?  
Rodney : Si elle tient de moi, elle est profondément asociale, pas la peine qu'elle s'évertue à rechercher le contact humain.  
Carson : Tu ne recherches pas le contact humain ?  
Rodney : Non, pas du tout.  
Carson : Alors comment tu explique le fait qu'on ai eu un enfant tous les deux ?

Le scientifique ne savait plus quoi répondre. Le médecin sourit et passa ses bras autours de son cou avant de se serrer contre lui.

Carson : J'adore ta tête quand j'arrive à démonter tes arguments mon chéri.

Le canadien posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Juliet : Pourquoi vous faites des bisous ?

Rodney sépara ses lèvres de celles de son homme et sourit.

Rodney : Parce qu'on s'aime très fort.  
Juliet : Alors pourquoi vous me faites pas de bisous à moi ? Vous ne m'aimez pas très fort ?  
Carson : Bien sur que si ma chérie ! Mais on ne t'aime pas de la même façon.  
Juliet : Vous m'aimez de quelle façon ?

L'écossais s'agenouilla en face de sa fille.

Carson : Tu es notre petite fille adorée. Notre petite princesse.  
Juliet : Et tu l'aime de quelle façon papané ?  
Carson : Je suis amoureux de lui.  
Juliet : Et papané il t'aime de quelle façon ?  
Rodney : Je suis amoureux de papason aussi.  
Juliet : Et moi, il y a quelqu'un que c'est mon amoureux ?  
Rodney : Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui est amoureux de moi, Juliet.  
Juliet : Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui est amoureux de moi ?  
Carson : Je ne crois pas. Pas encore. Mais ça va venir, ne t'inquiète pas…  
Juliet : A l'école ?  
Carson : Peut être…  
Rodney : Ou peut être pas. Allez Juliet, il faut qu'on y aille, donne moi la main.

La petite saisit la main de son paternel et monta sur la passerelle, Carson sur les talons.  
Toute la petite famille traversa sereinement l'horizon du Stargate, direction : la Terre.  
°°°

Le décor de la base terrienne leur apparut alors. Juliet, tétanisée, se mit à serrer plus fort la main de son père.

Juliet : Je n'aime pas.  
Rodney : Qu'est ce que tu n'aimes pas ?  
Juliet : J'ai froid, je n'aime pas passer dans le bleu.  
Rodney : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu t'y habitueras.

Soudain, une superbe femme, blonde aux yeux bleus, un sourire aux lèvres, apparut devant la passerelle.

Rodney : Heureux de vous revoir colonel Carter.  
Sam : Si seulement je pouvais en dire autant…

Elle s'approcha du groupuscule et serra la main de Carson, puis celle de Rodney. Puis, elle s'accroupit en face que Juliet et lui sourit.

Sam : Qui est tu toi ?  
Juliet : Je m'appelle Juliet, et j'ai quatre ans et demi. Mon anniversaire c'est dans soixante-dix dodos ! Et toi tu es qui ?  
Sam : Je m'appelle Samantha et je ne vais pas te dire la date de mon anniversaire, Rodney serait capable de venir me le souhaiter.  
Juliet : Rodney ? Tu veux dire papané ?

Un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, Carter se tourna vers Rodney.

Rodney : C'est notre fille.  
Sam : « Notre » ?  
Rodney : A Carson et à moi.  
Sam : Oh.

Elle se releva, face à son concurrent.

Sam : Félicitations. Euh, vous êtes…ensemble ?  
Carson : Effectivement. Ca surprend un peu au début, mais je crois qu'on va finir par s'habituer à ce genre de réaction…  
Sam : Je vais devoir y aller, bienvenu sur terre ! Vous devez passer parler au général O'Neill avant de pouvoir régler ce qui doit être réglé.  
Rodney : Très bien, à bientôt Samantha !

L'astrophysicienne fit un sourire crispé et s'éloigna.

Rodney, pour lui même : Elle est encore plus sexy que dans mes souvenirs...Ouch !

Carson venait de lui mettre la main aux fesses et de le pincer. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de son compagnon et, avec un ton de colère, lui chuchota vivement quelques mots.

Carson : Tu es avec moi maintenant, alors arrêtes de regarder sa poitrine en bavant où je t'arrache les testicules !  
Rodney, bas : Je ne savais pas que tu était jaloux à ce …Aie !

Re- pinçon. Rodney soupira et se tourna vers son amant, un sourire artificiel sur les lèvres.

Rodney : Message reçu cinq sur cinq, aucun problème de transmission, j'ai compris !

Carson partit en direction du bureau de Jack O'Neill tandis que Rodney et Juliet le suivait.  
Celui-ci les accueillit chaleureusement.

Jack : Bienvenu sur Terre !  
Rodney : Merci ! On est heureux de voir que personne ne l'a détruite pendant notre absence.

Jack regarda Juliet, étonné.

Jack : Et qui est cette jeune demoiselle ?  
Carson : Juliet Beckett-McKay.  
Jack : Ah, oui, votre fille, c'est ça ? Le docteur Weir m'en a parlé, vous voulez l'inscrire à l'école et cela pose quelques problèmes…  
Rodney : Lieu de naissance, parents –on va nous demander un certificat d'adoption étant donner qu'on est une famille homoparentale, mais c'est notre fille biologique alors…  
Jack : On va vous arranger ça, ne vous en faites pas.  
°°°

Rodney était en train d'installer les nouveautés informatiques sur son ordinateur portable adoré. En cinq ans, beaucoup de choses avaient changés, et quelques petites merveilles technologiques faisaient que le scientifique avait l'air d'un bambin devant son cadeau de Noël. En cadeau de bienvenue, Sam avait eu la « bonne » idée d'offrir des poupées Barbie à Juliet, qui en avait rapidement réclamé d'autres. La petite était actuellement assise sur le sol de sa chambre sur Atlantis et elle jouait avec sa petite vingtaine de Ken, Barbie et autres enfants du couple mythique.  
McKay était allongé sur le ventre, dans son lit, en train donc de bidouiller son ordinateur. Carson était encore en train de suivre sur Terre, au SGC ce que les personnes chargées de la réintégration des Atlantes coupés de la Terre six ans durant appelait une « formation socio historico idéologique récente ».  
En fait, chaque membre de l'expédition avait du se mettre au courant des derniers événements dans le monde et dans leurs pays respectifs, des courants politiques actuels, des derniers films cultes, des dernières musiques à la mode.  
La médecine ayant fait quelques prodigieux progrès durant ces six années, Carson avait plus de cours que le commun des atlantes, et il avait la fâcheuse impression d'être revenu en première année de médecine.

Soudain, alors que Rodney s'émerveillait sur un tout nouveau software, sa fille vint s'asseoir sur son lit, à coté de lui, deux Ken, deux Barbie et deux mini-barbie dans les mains. Elle les disposa méthodiquement sur le couvre-lit et se tourna vers son papa, l'air extrêmement sérieux. Elle le secoua gentiment pour attirer son attention.

Rodney : Une minute, je suis occupé.  
Juliet : Tu fais quoi ?  
Rodney : Des trucs de grands.

La fillette fronça les sourcils et secoua son paternel de plus belle.

Juliet : Quoi comme truc de grand ?  
Rodney : De l'informatique. J'ai presque terminé.  
Juliet : Presque ça veut dire quoi ?  
Rodney : Bientôt si tu arrête de me déranger.

Juliet soupira et se mit à jouer avec ses poupées pour le plus grand plaisir de Rodney.  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quand son sacro-saint programme fut installé, son regard s'attarda sur les jeux de sa fille.  
Elle tenait un personnage homme dans chaque main, et les faisaient s'embrasser.

Juliet : Toi, tu es mon amoureux, et si on avait un bébé ? Oh, oui, c'est une bonne idée. Eh ! Regarde, ton ventre commence à gonfler, gonfler… Et hop, voilà le bébé, c'est magique ! On va l'appeler comment ? John !

L'enfant se tordit de rire.

Juliet : Papané, le bébé de mes poupées il s'appelle John ! Mais c'est pas un nom de bébé ça !

Le scientifique sourit à sa fille, tout en songeant qu'il fallait rectifier le tir. Il ne fallait pas que lors de son entrée à l'école, elle s'étonne de voir des couples soi disant « normaux » dire au revoir à leur progéniture sur le pas de la porte…  
Il saisit une poupée « fille » qui prônait le culte de l'anorexie et une des poupées « garçons ».

Rodney : Tu sais qu'on peut faire autrement aussi ?  
Juliet : Tu veux dire quoi ?  
Rodney : L'amour, ce n'est pas forcément un monsieur avec un monsieur…  
Juliet : Ben non, les madame elles vont avec les madame !

La logique de la fillette effrayait un peu son paternel.

Rodney : Oui, quelques fois, mais le plus souvent…

Il fit s'embrasser le couple mixte qu'il tenait dans les mains en se disant que si quelqu'un le surprenait en train de jouer aux Barbie avec sa fille, il était cuit…

Rodney : Le plus souvent, c'est un monsieur, avec une madame.  
Juliet : C'est vrai ?  
Rodney : Puisque je te le dis.

Juliet se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe chez elle de concentration.

Juliet : Ca veut dire que toi et papané ce n'est pas le plus souvent ?  
Rodney : Papané et moi ce n'est pas le plus souvent.  
Juliet : Pourquoi ?  
Rodney : Parce que c'est comme ça.

Il lui sourit. La petite saisit une poupée enfant et l'exhiba devant les yeux de McKay.

Juliet : Papané…comment on fait les bébés ?

Le visage de l'astrophysicien se décomposa. Voilà le revers de la médaille…  
Pourquoi c'était toujours sur lui que ce genre de question tombait ?

Rodney : C'est une bonne question…

Il passa sa main sur son visage.

Rodney : Euh…je ne sais pas.

Une expression étonnée se dessina sur le visage de l'enfant.

Juliet : Tu ne sais pas ?  
Rodney : Non. Personne ne me l'a jamais dit.  
Juliet : Parce que c'est un secret ?  
Rodney : Peut être…

Juliet regarda attentivement sa poupée et jeta son regard dans celui de son père.

Juliet : Tu es un menteur.  
Rodney : Pourquoi je suis un menteur ?  
Juliet : Tu es bien mon papa, non ?  
Rodney : Oui, aux dernières nouvelles…  
Juliet : Alors tu sais forcément comment je suis née !

Auch. Coincé le Rodney. Apparemment, sa descendance possédait le même sens de la logique que lui même.

Rodney : Eh bien, je sais qu'il faut être deux…minimum.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit toutes les images pas très orthodoxes qui l'avaient saturé d'un seul coup.

Rodney : Et pour le reste, je ne suis pas au courant. Tu demanderas à papason.  
Juliet : D'accord.

Et sans l'ombre d'un sentiment de culpabilité, le canadien retourna à son ordinateur.  
°°°

Quand Carson rentra dans les quartiers familiaux ce soir là, Juliet le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans sa propre chambre où Rodney pianotait toujours un ordinateur à défaut d'un vrai piano.

Carson : Rodney McKay ! Tu as encore passé toute ta journée sur ton ordinateur !  
Rodney : Euh, à vrai dire…ouais.

La fillette croisa les bras et se plaça devant son écossais de père.

Juliet : Comment on fait les bébés ?

Le médecin esquissa un sourire.

Carson : Pardon ?  
Juliet : Comment on fait les bébés ? J'ai demandé à papané mais il ne sait pas, alors je te le demande à toi.

Carson jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son compagnon, qui regardait ailleurs.

Carson : Papané ne sait pas ?  
Rodney : Non, d'ailleurs il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour…

L'écossais sourit et s'accroupis en face de sa fille.

Carson : Et toi Juliet, comment tu crois qu'on fait les bébés ?  
Juliet : Ben d'abord, il faut beaucoup d'amouuuuuur !

L'enfant fit un geste théâtral avant de tourner sur elle-même en riant.

Rodney : Elle a raison, c'est une bonne base.

Carson saisit sa progéniture par les épaules pour qu'elle arrête de tourner.

Carson : Tu veux que je t'explique ?  
Juliet : Oui !

Elle partit s'asseoir à coté de Rodney.

Juliet : Et toi, tu écoutes bien, hein papané !  
Rodney : Je serais attentif, promis.  
Carson : Bon.

Il s'éclaircit la voix, en se demandant par où commencer.

Carson : Alors. Il faut un homme et une femme adultes. Comme le dit Juliet, il faut qu'ils tombent amoureux. Et un beau jour, quand ils décident d'avoir un bébé, euh…

Il leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant ses mots.

Carson : Ils se remémorent un cours de biologie qu'ils ont abordés durant leur adolescence intitulé « la reproduction des mammifères », et quand ils l'ont bien en tête, ils s'enferment dans une pièce où il n'y a personne d'autre qu'eux. Ils en sortent quelques minutes ou heures plus tard, ça dépend, et durant 9 mois, le ventre de la maman se met à gonfler, et puis après elle accouche et le bébé est là…

Il souffla, tandis que Rodney se retenait à grande peine de rire.

Juliet : Comment elle accouche la maman ?  
Carson : Le bébé sort de son ventre.  
Juliet : Comment ?  
Carson : On ouvre le ventre, ou alors le bébé sort…comme il peut.

C'est qu'elle était coriace la gamine !

Juliet : Et le monsieur et la madame ils font quoi dans la pièce ?  
Rodney : Oui, c'est vrai ça, je me demande bien ce qu'ils font…  
Carson : Euh…pff…c'est un secret !  
Rodney : Oui, mais non, j'ai déjà essayé, ça ne marche pas.  
Juliet : Tu peux me le dire, je te promets que je ne vais pas le répéter !  
Carson : Ca fait longtemps que tu es née, je m'en souviens plus.  
Juliet : C'est bête.  
Rodney : Oh, oui, quel dommage !

Juliet baissa les yeux, puis regarda son père.

Juliet : Papason, est ce que t'es une madame ?  
Carson : Euh, non Juliet, bien sur que non !  
Rodney : Tu peux me croire Juliet, ce n'est pas une femme, j'ai vérifié !  
Juliet : Et toi papané ?  
Rodney : Ah, non, moi aussi je suis un monsieur, pas de doutes de ce coté là.

L'écossais était proche du fou rire.

Juliet : Tu as dit qu'il fallait un homme et une femme pour faire un bébé…  
Carson : Oui, un papa et une maman.  
Juliet : Mais moi, j'ai pas de maman, j'ai deux papas ! Comment je suis née alors ?

C'est là que les choses se corsaient.

Carson : Je vais te dire un secret, et jamais tu ne devras le répéter, ok ?  
Juliet : Oui.  
Carson : Avant de me mettre avec papané, j'ai touché à une machine qui m'a permis de faire des bébés, comme les madame. Et puis, le temps à passé, et… et papané et moi, on a eu un bébé, toi. Mais normalement, les hommes ne font pas de bébés entre eux. Normalement, ça n'est pas possible. Tu es un petit miracle !  
Rodney : Ce qu'il faut que tu sache Juliet, c'est qu'on est très content de t'avoir eu. Et qu'on t'aime très fort.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux châtains de sa fille. Celle-ci sourit.

Juliet : Moi aussi j'aime très fort mes petits papas !

Elle passa ses bras autours du cou de Carson et le duo se transforma vite en trio quand Rodney vint rejoindre la mêlée.

Juliet : Papason…  
Carson : Oui ?  
Juliet : Est-ce que vous allez en faire d'autre des bébés ?  
Carson : Non Juliet, on a décidés de n'avoir que toi.  
Juliet : Ca veut dire que je n'aurais pas de petit frère ou de petite sœur ?  
Carson : Voilà, c'est ça.  
Rodney : Crois moi Juliet, il est parfois mieux d'être enfant unique…

L'écossais s'inquiétât de l'amertume glissée dans la voix de Rodney. Plus vite il réglerait ses comptes avec sa famille et terrasserait ses peurs enfantines, plus vite ce vieux manteau de rage et de douleur que l'astrophysicien portait depuis l'enfance serait enfin jeté aux ordures.  
Le médecin enlaça sa petite famille de plus belle.  
°°°

Juliet : Et vous revenez quand ?  
Rodney : Dans deux petites heures.  
Teyla : On va bien s'amuser, tu vas voir !  
Juliet : Mais tu reste avec moi Teyla, les garçons ils sont méchants avec moi sinon.  
Rodney : Merci encore Teyla.  
Teyla : C'est un plaisir, elle est tellement mignonne…  
Rodney : Lui faites pas manger de chocolat si vous voulez qu'elle le reste… CARSON !

Le canadien regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois. Il repassa sa tête par la porte de ses quartiers.

Rodney : Qu'est ce que tu fout ? On va être en retard !  
Carson : Minute, j'arrive.

Il se présentât, amenant une forte odeur, entêtante et désagréable avec lui.

Rodney : Qu'est ce que ça sent ?

Il fit une moue désagréable.

Rodney : Tu n'aurais pas été faire des emplettes en ville récemment ?  
Carson : Si, pourquoi ?  
Rodney : Je te le dit franchement, ne le prend pas mal, mais change d'after-shave, c'est une véritable infection…  
Carson : Je voulais juste faire bonne impression sur la directrice de la future école de notre fille, excuse moi du peu.  
Rodney : Elle ne va pas te bouffer la directrice d'école, relax !  
Carson : Déjà qu'elle veut nous voir avant même que Juliet ne soit rentrée…  
Rodney : Atterris un peu Carson, il n'y a aucun problème, elle veut juste nous voir parce qu'on est gays. Une petite fille avec deux pères, ce n'est pas hyper courant.

Il entoura les épaules de Carson de son bras.

Rodney : Ca va aller…  
Carson : Mouais.

Il le devança et se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement, suivi par Rodney.  
°°°

Carson : On doit s'adresser où ?  
Rodney : Comment veux tu que je le sache…

Ils trouvèrent enfin une espèce de secrétariat présidé parce que le canadien appelais une « bibliothécaire sexy » tandis que l'écossais aurait plutôt qualifié la femme de « vielle fille de trente-cinq ans même pas baisable ». Enfin, chacun ses goûts…

Secrétaire : Puis-je vous aider ?  
Rodney : Euh, oui, on nous a convoqué, une espèce de rendez-vous de pré rentrée avec la directrice je pense.  
Secrétaire : Nom de l'élève ?  
Carson : Juliet Beckett-McKay.  
Secrétaire : Mademoiselle Krazoviech va vous recevoir. Vous n'avez qu'à l'attendre sur un des bancs, le long du couloir qui mène à son bureau.  
Carson : Merci.

Ils s'assirent donc sur un des bancs cirés, en face d'une femme brune de petite taille, mais de poids conséquent.

Rodney : Vous passez dans longtemps ?  
Femme : Non, cinq minutes tout au plus, ces entretiens ne durent jamais longtemps.

Le médecin jouait nerveusement avec sa fermeture éclair tandis que le canadien se rongeait activement les ongles.

Carson : Oh, j'ai peur Rodney, j'espère que ça va bien se passer…  
Rodney : Moi aussi.  
Femme : Vos enfants sont amis et vous avez sympathisés, c'est ça ?

McKay jeta un regard étonné à la mère de famille.

Rodney : Pardon ?  
Femme : Vous avez l'air de déjà vous connaître, vos enfants ont fait une connerie tous les deux, je me trompe ?  
Rodney : Euh, oui, vous vous trompez.  
Carson : En fait, nous sommes venus pour la même élève.

La femme fronça les sourcils.

Femme : Normalement, seuls les parents sont convoqués.  
Rodney : Oui, c'est le cas, nous sommes ses parents.  
Femme : Oh.

Rodney fut exaspéré par ce « oh » lourd de sous entendus, mais se tus.  
Enfin, la mère de famille obèse passa, puis, au prix de prés de trente minutes d'attente, ce fut leur tour.  
Carson, toujours aussi nerveux, pénétra en premier dans le bureau fatidique, suivit de son compagnon. De l'autre coté de la table en bois se tenait une vielle et revêche antiquité aux cheveux carottes et au maquillage clownesque.

Directrice : Vous êtes bien Mr. Carson Beckett et Mr. Rodney McKay, les parents de Juliet Beckett-McKay, née le 16 février 2005, lieu classé top secret, comme la moitié de son identité d'ailleurs ?  
Carson : Oui, c'est bien ça. Il y a un problème ?  
Directrice : Et bien nous n'avons bien évidemment pas l'habitude d'accueillir des élève avec autant de mentions non précisée car censurées par le gouvernement…  
Rodney : Désolé, c'est Top Secret pour tout le monde.  
Directrice : De plus, c'est la première fois que notre établissement accueille une élève issue d'une famille un peu…hors du commun.  
Rodney : Le terme exact est « d'une famille homoparentale » je pense, madame.  
Directrice : Oui, certes.

Elle se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

Directrice : Le fait est qu'avant toute chose, je dois m'assurer que votre fille ne fera pas de la propagande préconisant ce mode de vie, et que les mœurs de cette demoiselle soient convenables.  
Carson : Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser qu'elles ne le sont pas ?  
Directrice : Mais rien, rien…

Elle semblait assez mal à l'aise.

Directrice : Je vais vous poser quelques questions simple afin de déterminer le profil de votre enfant…c'est la procédure normale.  
Rodney : Sans aucun doute.

Le cynisme présent dans la phrase de Rodney faisait peur à Carson, si son compagnon s'emportait, ils devraient trouver une autre école pour Juliet.

Directrice : Pouvez vous me détailler précisément l'environnement familial de votre enfant ?  
Carson : Et bien elle n'as pas de maman, elle est allergique aux agrumes, elle adore jouer avec ses poupées, c'est une enfant très éveillée, bien qu'elle n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis de son age…  
Rodney : N'uses pas ta salive Carson, ce qu'elle veut savoir, c'est si on mène une vie convenable pour le commun des mortels, je me trompe ?  
Directrice : C'est la procédure normale…  
Rodney : Pour votre information, madame, le lieu où vie notre fille n'est ni une maison de passe ni un temple rose bonbon à la gloire de Brad Pitt, aucun film porno ne traîne au milieu des DVDs de Walt Disney et compagnie, ni Carson ni moi n'avons le SIDA, nous n'organisons pas de soirées échangistes le samedi soir, il n'y a aucun poster ni aucun objet à l'effigie des Village People dans notre salon et nous n'écoutons pas Britney Spears, ok ?  
Directrice : Je ne vous en demandais pas tant.

L'écossais, horrifié, regarda le scientifique. Ca y était, c'était fichu, il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver une autre école…

Directrice : La classe commence lundi matin à 9h, elle sera avec Miss Lice, elle aura besoin d'un goûté, d'un cartable, d'une trousse de crayons de couleurs et d'un cahier. Merci de vous être déplacés messieurs.  
Rodney : Merci à vous.

Le médecin Scot soupira de soulagement.  
Ils se levèrent et s'en allèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

Carson : On peut dire que tu as du cran toi.  
Rodney : Le bus pour Cheyenne Mountain passe à quelle heure ?  
Carson : Aucune idée. Je n'en reviens pas de la façon dont tu lui as cloué le bec !  
Rodney : Faudrait vraiment qu'on achète une voiture, quitte à la garer dans le parking du SGC quand on est sur Atlantis…  
Carson : Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?  
Rodney : Quoi ?  
Carson : J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait devoir chercher une autre école.  
Rodney : C'est vrai que j'y suis allé un peu loin, mais avoue que c'était de la curiosité mal placée de la part de cette vielle !  
Carson : C'est vrai. Le voilà le bus.  
Rodney : Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit à propos d'acheter une voiture ?  
Carson : La prochaine fois qu'on ira en ville…

Il monta dans le bus et paya sa place, ainsi que celle de Rodney.  
°°°

McKay ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fut surpris de voir son seul costume étalé sur le lit.

Rodney : Carson !

De toute évidence, l'écossais n'était pas dans la chambre. Le scientifique se mit à le chercher, et le trouva dans la salle de bain en train de nouer sa cravate devant le miroir.

Rodney : Carson…  
Carson : Rodney.  
Rodney : Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?  
Carson : Va te mettre sur ton trente et un, on sort ce soir.  
Rodney : Pardon ? Et en quel honneur ?

Carson le regarda, l'air faussement surpris.

Carson : Quel jour sommes nous aujourd'hui ?  
Rodney : Samedi…

Il sourit au canadien.

Carson : Pas n'importe quel samedi…

Il s'approcha de Rodney et passa ses bras autours de son cou. L'astrophysicien sourit et baissa les yeux.

Rodney : Tu n'avais pas oublié ?  
Carson : Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que j'aurais oublié ton anniversaire ?  
Rodney : Ca aurait peut être pas été plus mal.  
Carson : Pourquoi ?  
Rodney : Je hais les fêtes surprises.  
Carson : Ca n'as rien d'une fête surprise mon chéri, c'est un dîner en tête-à-tête.  
Rodney : Dans un restaurant ?  
Carson : Non, dans un stade de base-ball… Bien sur au restaurant !

Il l'embrassa doucement.

Carson : Va mettre ton costume !  
Rodney : A vos ordres chef.

Le canadien se dégagea et repartit s'habiller dans sa chambre.  
°°°

Carson : Mais laisse ton manteau là voyons !  
Rodney : Oh, oui, très juste.

Il enleva sa veste et la donna au groom à moitié endormi. Carson devança Rodney afin de trouver la table qu'il avait réservé pour l'occasion. McKay observa la salle, et constata avec horreur qu'elle était munie d'une piste de danse et d'un orchestre genre nouvel an de l'amicale bouliste de Trifouillis-les-Oies, version anglo-saxonne, en pleine activité. Inattentif comme à son habitude, il heurta son compagnon qui s'était arrêté.

Rodney : Navré.  
Carson : Il n'y a pas de mal. C'est cette table.

Ils s'installèrent et s'informèrent du menu.

Rodney : Ca fait au moins six ans que je suis pas allé au resto !

Il réfléchit, puis sourit.

Rodney : Logiquement toi non plus ! Je suis bête des fois…  
Carson : Tu es l'homme le plus intelligent que je connaisse, arrête un peu.

L'astrophysicien aurait presque rougi à cette flatterie.

Carson : Il y a du poulet mariné au citron, tu n'aurais pas des envies suicidaires au cas où ?  
Rodney : Non, non, ça va aller. Je vais prendre une cote de bœuf grillée sauce aux cèpes avec jardinière de légumes vapeur mon cher.  
Carson : Idem. Et une bouteille de champagne ?  
Rodney : C'est mon anniversaire oui ou merde ?

L'écossais manqua de peu d'éclater de rire. Ils commandèrent, et parlèrent de choses et d'autres tout en mangeant.

Rodney : Et donc, l'alien crie « du champagne pour la diva », et le larbin va ouvrir. Il se fait tirer dessus, ensuite l'alien tire sur la femme avec la coupe de cheveux bizarre, et alors là Mila Jovovich, c'est ça son nom à la rousse, non ?  
Carson : Je pense…  
Rodney : Ouais, ben elle rentre dans une colère noire et là, je te jure, ce combat me donne des frissons à chaque fois, peut être à cause de l'air d'opéra derrière, mais c'est grandiose et…

Le canadien sourit et baissa les yeux. Carson avait tendrement entrelacé ses doigts dans les siens. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il trouvait toujours ce geste extrêmement touchant.

Rodney : Evidemment, je dois te saouler…  
Carson : Non, non, vas y, continue.  
Rodney : Tu as déjà vu Le Cinquième Elément, pas la peine que je te le raconte.

L'écossais soupira, puis se tourna vers Rodney, un sourire aux lèvres.

Carson : J'adore cette chanson.  
Rodney : L'air d'opéra de la diva extraterrestre ?  
Carson : Aussi. Mais je parlais de la chanson qu'ils jouent en ce moment.

Il désigna l'orchestre du menton. L'astrophysicien daigna prêter une oreille à la musique, et regarda Carson d'un air étonné.

Rodney : Killing me softly ?  
Carson : Oui.  
Rodney : Un peu kitch, non ?  
Carson : Moi j'aime bien…

La main de son compagnon toujours dans la sienne, le médecin se leva.

Rodney : Quoi ?  
Carson : Tu viens ?  
Rodney : Pourquoi faire ?  
Carson : Pour danser…  
Rodney : Tu vas bien Carson ?  
Carson : Oui. Tu viens ?  
Rodney : Mais non !  
Carson : Tu as honte de danser avec moi ?  
Rodney : Bien sur que non !  
Carson : Alors viens !

Le scientifique soupira et fit un sourire coupable à l'écossais.

Rodney : Je ne sais pas danser Carson.  
Carson : Tu ne danses jamais ? Même avec des femmes ?  
Rodney : Si, mais…je n'aime pas ça.  
Carson : Alors tu vas apprendre à aimer. Viens.

Rodney daigna se lever et suivre Carson jusqu'à la piste.

Rodney : On va être ridicules.  
Carson : Ecoutes, je n'ai jamais dansé avec un homme…  
Rodney : Moi non plus !  
Carson : Ah bon ?  
Rodney : Je ne fréquentait pas les fêtes gays Carson, j'allais en boite comme tout le monde, et les filles avec lesquelles je dansais n'avaient pas de poil aux jambes !

Le médecin faillit démarrer un fou rire.

Carson : Si on s'effondre hilares sur la piste de danse, là on auras l'air ridicules.  
Rodney : Qui sait, on aura peut être inventés un nouveau pas !  
Carson : Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, colle toi à moi.

Rodney s'exécuta, puis passa son bras droit derrière la nuque de son compagnon pour poser sa main sur son épaule droite. Son autre main se glissa au creux de ses reins, afin de le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou, tandis que Carson adoptait la même position que lui.

Rodney : En général, quand tu me dis ça c'est plutôt en privé mais…  
Carson : Rodney !  
Rodney : Désolé. Bon, là on a l'air con, on ne bouge pas, tu compte bouger bientôt toi ?  
Carson : Si tu me serrais un peu moins fort, je pourrais peut être respirer et bouger !

Le canadien desserra quelque peu son étreinte. Carson menait tant bien que mal la danse.

Rodney : Là tu est VRAIMENT en train de me tuer tout doucement !  
Carson : Arrête de râler mon chéri.  
Rodney : J'ai envie de chanter. C'est l'effet « grand classique ringard », j'ai des envies de karaoké !  
Carson : Retient toi là par contre !  
Rodney : Ca va, je n'aillais pas le faire.

L'écossais embrassa son amant dans le cou, tout en continuant à tourner afin que leur adage ressemble de loin au moins à un slow correct.

Carson : Tu sens bon…  
Rodney : Merci. Toi tu n'as toujours pas changé d'after-shave par contre.  
Carson : Désolé j'ai oublié.  
Rodney : Singing my life with his words, killing me soflty with his song, killing me...Eh !

Le médecin lui avait allégrement marché sur le pied.

Carson : Tu chantais !  
Rodney : Navré, dit tout de suite que je chante faux…  
Carson : Tu demanderas à ta fille.

Le scientifique soupira, tandis que la chanson ne voulait malheureusement pas prendre fin.

Rodney : Tout le monde nous regarde…  
Carson : Des homos aux milieux de couples de retraités, ça ne passe pas inaperçu !  
Rodney : On s'arrête ?  
Carson : Attends, on va tester un truc pour voir leur tête !

Il pencha son partenaire en arrière façon tango et l'embrassa à l'envers, devant les regards révoltés des mamies d'avant guerre. Rodney, surpris, étouffa un cri qui se transforma en éclat de rire. L'écossais l'aida à se relever et ils repartirent à leur table.

Rodney : Tu vas me faire avoir un tour de reins !  
Carson : Un hypocondriaque qui vit avec un médecin, si ce n'est pas bien fait !  
Rodney : Arrête de te moquer de moi espèce de provocateur.

Ils entendirent une espèce de toussotement derrière eux et se retournèrent pour voir le maître d'hôtel, armé d'un gâteau taille mini muni de bougies magiques s'avancer vers eux et poser le gâteau sur la table.

Rodney : Ah non, pitié ne chantez pas !  
Maître d'hôtel, décontenancé : Cela n'est pas mon intention monsieur.  
Rodney : Merci, merci beaucoup.  
Maître d'hôtel : Si cela vous intéresse, il existe à deux pas d'ici une boite de spectacles destinée aux personnes…comme vous. Ca s'appelle le Garden.  
Rodney : Merci, mais non.  
Carson : Mais si ! C'est où exactement ?  
Maître d'hôtel : Juste trois rues plus bas, vous ne pouvez pas le rater.

L'astrophysicien regarda son ami, surpris.

Rodney : Mais enfin Carson, on ne vas pas y aller !  
Carson : Ben si, pourquoi pas ?  
Rodney : C'est pas super bien fréquenté…  
Carson : Oh, toi ça va, souffle tes bougies et tait toi.  
Rodney : Comme tu voudras.

Il s'exécuta et se coupa une part du minuscule gâteau.

Carson : C'est une discothèque gay, c'est ça ?  
Maître d'hôtel : Appelez ça comme vous voudrez monsieur.  
Rodney : Tu as du trop boire pour vouloir aller dans des endroits pareils…  
Carson : Allez quoi ! Ca va être marrant !  
Rodney : Je veux bien avoir l'esprit ouvert, mais là c'est trop !  
Maître d'hôtel : Je vous apporte l'addition…  
Carson : Faites donc.

Il s'éclipsa.

Rodney : Ecoute mon amour, je connais des gens qui sont déjà allés dans ce genre d'établissement, et c'est vraiment pas class, tu peut me croire ! L'alcool coule à flots, il y a toutes sortes de drogues, des gens qui forniquent sous les tables, les toilettes sont infestées de capotes vides et de morts par overdose, il y a des viols…  
Carson : Des viols ?  
Rodney : Tu sais bien, ton voisin de bar te verse un truc pas clair dans ton verre et tu te retrouve à moitié nu le lendemain matin dans une ruelle sombre avec le SIDA, ça craint !

Carson sourit et prit la main de son compagnon.

Carson : Ce n'est que des préjugés, on va tester, si ça tombe l'ambiance est géniale !  
Rodney : Après tout, si ça t'excite de voir des transsexuels se dandiner le cul sur une scène miteuse, ça te regarde…  
Carson : Rodney…  
Rodney : Je n'ai pas envie de faire la fête. J'ai juste envie d'aller me coucher, enfin, pas tout a fait si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
Carson : L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. On commence en faisant la fête et on finit en soirée romantique, ça te va comme ça ?  
Rodney : Mouais.

Il regarda l'écossais dans les yeux et sourit.

Rodney : Tu es bien la seule personne qui réussisse à me faire céder tiens…  
°°°  
Carson : C'est là tu crois ?  
Rodney : T'as déjà vu des vraie femmes de 80 kilos utilisant des faux cils porter un pull col V orange avec des talons aiguilles vert et un boa rose bonbon toi ?  
Carson : Non.  
Rodney : Et l'endroit où tu veux aller correspond si bien à la définition : bar louche pour transsexuels cocaïnés…

Il s'arrêta pour admirer l'enseigne « The Garden », qui clignotait dans la ruelle miteuse.

Carson : Tu te dépêches ?

Rodney arriva à sa hauteur et lui pris le bras. Il faisait froid dehors, et une fumée blanchâtre se formait devant sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il expirait. On était au mois de décembre.

Rodney : A l'intérieur, je ne te lâches plus, j'ai pas envie de tu te fasses draguer par un camionneur tatoué moi…  
Carson : Pourquoi moi et pas toi ?  
Rodney : Parce que je suis trop cynique. Je leur fais de la peine. Ils vont pleurer après.  
Carson : Qu'est ce que tu es méprisant !  
Rodney : Oh, arrête, ne me dit pas que c'est le genre de personnes avec lesquelles tu aimerais passer ton samedi soir !  
Carson : Ils sont peut être très amusants en fin de compte.

Le canadien eut un rire amer.

Rodney : Ouais, c'est sur, à leur façon quoi.

Ils entrèrent sans problème, après avoir bien sur payé au préalable, au grand étonnement de Rodney, qui regarda Carson bizarrement.

Rodney : On ressemble vraiment à ces gens pour qu'ils nous laissent passer ?  
Carson : Rodney, tu me tiens le bras, ça se voit !  
Rodney : Très juste.

Ils avancèrent dans la salle, remplis d'hommes en tenue plus où moins extravagante en train de boire, danser, fumer de douteuses cigarettes ou dans un état avancé de flirt.

Carson : Il y a une banquette libre là bas.

Les deux aventuriers dans cette jungle de musique techno atteignirent enfin leur graal : une table entourée d'une banquette élimée bleue électrique vide.

Carson : Dis, ici personne ne vas nous regarder, on peut se lâcher peut être, non ?

Les yeux exorbités, le scientifique regarda son compagnon comme si il avait sortit une énormité.

Rodney : Attends, on ne vas quand même pas faire ça ici ?  
Carson : On se demande si tu ne penses pas avec autre chose qu'avec ta tête si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Rodney s'assit sur la banquette et s'étonna de voir son Carson rester debout, un sourire aux lèvres.

Rodney : Tu attends quoi ?  
Carson : C'est de ça que je parlais. Je peux venir sur tes genoux ?  
Rodney : Tu n'es pas un peu lourd ?

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

Rodney : Tu en as de ces idées… Allez, viens.

Carson s'exécuta, et Rodney souffla bruyamment.

Rodney : Rectification : tu n'es pas un peu lourd, tu es beaucoup plus que ça…

L'intéressé éclata de rire. Il sentit les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait l'enlacer et posa son menton sur le crâne de celui-ci.

-Cette fête est vraiment étrange…  
-Oui, normalement ça n'est pas tout à fait comme ça.  
-Pas tout a fait ?  
-Ok Radek, ça n'est pas du tout comme ça, mais qu'est ce que j'y peut moi, c'est la seule boite qui nous ai laissé rentrer…

L'écossais regarda son compagnon, horrifié.

Carson : Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là ?  
Rodney : J'en sais rien ! Cache toi !

Ils se dissimulèrent en dessous de la table tandis que Sheppard, Teyla, Radek et Aiden passaient derrière leur banquette

Aiden : Manquerait plus qu'on croise McKay et Beckett…  
Carson, fort : Salut !  
Rodney, bas : Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
Aiden : Vous n'avez pas entendu une voix ?

Le canadien tentait désespérément de maintenir Carson caché sous la table, mais celui-ci parvint à se dégager et à paraître devant le petit groupe d'atlantes.

Carson : Si, on est là.

John regarda le médecin, sous le choc.

Radek : Rodney n'est pas là ?  
Carson : Il se cache sous la table.  
Rodney, sortant : Oh, ça va, c'est bon.

Le tchèque était littéralement mort de rire.

John : On peut savoir ce que vous faites là ?  
Carson : On a pensé que ça pourrait être sympa…  
Rodney : TU as pensé que ça pourrait être sympa !  
Carson : Ouais, il n'était pas trop d'accord à dire vrai. Et vous ?  
Teyla : C'est le seul établissement de Colorado Springs qui nous a laissé rentrer.  
Rodney : Teyla, pourquoi vous vous êtes habillée comme ça ?  
Teyla : J'avais trouvé ça élégant pourtant…

Un homme en t-shirt blanc moulant passa derrière John et ce qui devait arriver arriva…  
Le major ferma les yeux, visiblement dégoûté.

John : Attendez, je rêve ou…  
Rodney : Non, vous ne rêvez pas, cet énergumène vous a plotté John.

Tout le groupe éclata de rire, mis à part John évidemment, et Teyla qui ne semblait pas connaître la définition du mot « plotter ».

John : Ca suffit, on y va ou je vais commettre un meurtre !  
Carson : Nous on reste encore un peu.  
Rodney : Quoi ?  
Aiden : Après tout, si c'est votre univers…  
Rodney : Attendez, ce n'est pas du tout mon univers ! Celui de Carson peut être, mais…  
Carson : Non, le mien non plus.  
Rodney : Alors pourquoi tu veux rester ?

L'écossais baissa les yeux.

Carson : On ne va pas rentrer sur Atlantis ce soir Rodney.  
Rodney : Et pourquoi donc ?  
Carson : J'ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel pour ton anniversaire.  
Radek : C'est son anniversaire ?  
Rodney : Tu as réservé une chambre d'hôtel ?

Aiden émit un sifflement douteux.

John : Bon, sur ce, nous on va vraiment y aller…

Ils sortirent, tandis que Rodney restait sans voix.

Rodney : Tu as réservé une chambre d'hôtel ?  
Carson : Tu ne voulais pas une soirée romantique ?  
Rodney : Bien sur que si. Mais je…je ne m'y attendait pas.  
Carson : Tans mieux.

Il lui sourit, et le scientifique se sentit fondre sur place, comme d'habitude.

Carson : Alors, on va boire quelque chose ?  
Rodney : Ok, pas de problème.

Ils s'avancèrent tant bien que mal en direction du bar où officiait un barman visiblement déguisé en ours en peluche.

Rodney : Euh, bonjour…  
Barman : Qu'est ce que vous voulez mes mignons ?

Le scientifique haussa les sourcils.

Rodney : On n'a pas gardés les cochons ensemble. Deux tequilas s'il vous plait.  
Carson : Je n'aime pas la tequila.  
Rodney : Bon, panachés alors.

Sous son museau brun poilu, le barman éclata de rire.

Barman : Eh ! Vous sortez d'où, j'ai plus de bières depuis que ça a été interdit, faut aller au Canada les gars si vous en voulez !  
Carson : Il y a encore eu une prohibition aux Etats-Unis ?  
Barman : Que sur la bière et ses dérivés. Alors, vous voulez quoi ?  
Rodney : Deux Whisky-coca, ce n'est pas interdit ?  
Barman : C'est partit.

Ils furent servis, et Carson manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

Carson : Vous avez mis quoi dedans ?  
Barman : Ben du bonbon au gingembre, c'est « in » mec ! En plus c'est aphrodisiaque.  
Rodney : Vous foutez des bonbons dans les cocktails maintenant ?  
Barman : Vous sortez d'où ? Tout le monde fait ça !  
Rodney : Et dans mon verre, c'est un bonbon à quoi ?  
Barman : Citron mon pote.  
Rodney : D'accord.

Il reposa immédiatement son verre sur le bar et son compagnon fit de même.

Carson : On y va ?  
Rodney : Très bonne idée.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsqu'une armoire à glace prit le bras de Carson et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

-Je m'appelle Jay, et toi ?  
Carson : Je vais devoir y aller…

Il tenta désespérément de s'éclipser, mais l'homme lui repris le bras et le pressa contre le mur. L'écossais était terrifié en partie à cause du poids et de la taille impressionnante du mec en face de lui.

Jay : Tu pourrais répondre au moins.  
Carson : Vraiment, je suis navré, mais…  
-Carson ! Tu es où ?  
Carson : Je suis là Rodney ! Il serait judicieux que tu viennes me chercher !

Le canadien retrouva enfin son compagnon, et, malgré la peur qui lui tordait les tripes, s'interposa.

Rodney : Dites…

Le colosse se retourna.

Rodney : Vous pouvez le lâcher s'il vous plait ?

L'homme se retourna et regarda Rodney de la tête aux pieds.

Jay : Tu sais que t'es mignon toi aussi ?  
Rodney, mal à l'aise : Certes, mais pourriez vous, s'il vous plait, lâcher Carson ?  
Jay : En quel honneur ?  
Rodney : Voilà. Euh…c'est mon…mon frère. Il est handicapé mental, et tandis que nous rejoignions notre hôtel, il s'est mis à courir, il est rentrer dans cet établissement et donc là c'est lui, je suis très content de le retrouver, et on va s'en aller, tu viens Carson ?

Pour confirmer les dires du scientifique, le médecin se mit à loucher et se dégagea de l'emprise de l'armoire à glace.

Jay : Pourquoi vous vous en allez si vite ?  
Rodney : Oh, on doit vraiment, mais vraiment y aller, mon frère doit prendre son médicament à heure fixe chaque jour, les résultats pourraient être terribles si on loupait l'heure…  
Jay : Et l'heure fixe, vous l'avez prise…à 3h du matin ?

Réfléchis Rodney, réfléchis…

Rodney : Cerrrrte, mais nous venons d'écosse et avec le décalage horrrrrairrrre, il n'est pas trrrrois heurrrrres chez nous, il est envirrron vingt heurrrrres !

L'écossais pure souche regarda Rodney, l'air horrifié. Jamais un véritable écossais n'aurait cru à cet accent mi espagnol mi suédois !  
Mais de toute évidence, Jay n'était pas un écossais. Il les laissa passer.

Jay : Vous devez être craquants tous les deux en kilt…  
Rodney : Oui, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point !

Les deux atlantes sortirent à la hâte, et sitôt dehors, éclatèrent de rire.

Carson : C'est la pire imitation d'accent écossais que j'ai jamais entendu !  
Rodney : Eh ! Si je ne t'avais pas sortit de là, tu serais encore dans les bras de King Kong, alors ne craches pas dans la soupe !

Le médecin tentait de calmer son fou rire tandis que son compagnon le prit par les épaules.

Carson : L'hôtel est par là…

Ils prirent la ruelle tranquillement, des nuages de vapeur se formants au bord de leurs lèvres.

Rodney : Au fait, qui garde Juliet ?  
Carson : Elisabeth.  
Rodney : Ok.

Soudain, Carson plaqua Rodney contre un réverbère et l'embrassa avec passion. McKay sentit sa main se glisser sous son manteau et chercher un interstice entre sa chemise et son pantalon pour pouvoir toucher sa peau.

Rodney : C'est ça l'hôtel ?  
Carson : Non. Bien sur que non. J'avais juste envie de t'embrasser.

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et les caressa de sa langue. Puis, il l'embrassa sur la joue et frotta sa lèvre inférieure contre elle tout en murmurant.

Carson : J'ai envie de toi Rodney.  
Rodney : J'avais compris le message, mais ce serait mieux de faire ça à l'abri des regards…  
Carson : On y est presque.

Il baissa les yeux, puis posa sa main sur la joue de Rodney et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Carson : Ecoutes, j'avais envie qu'on…qu'on fasse des choses moins conventionnelles…enfin…sexuellement parlant je veux dire…

McKay faillit tomber, mais son amant le retint.

Rodney : Qu'est ce que tu dis ?  
Carson : Oh, rien de bien grave, juste…quelques trucs quoi…si tu es d'accord…  
Rodney : Tu me fiche la trouille Carson.  
Carson : Désolé.  
Rodney : Tu sais que tu as vraiment des idées bizarres aujourd'hui ?

L'écossais embrassa de nouveau le scientifique.

Carson : C'est toi qui me rends dingue.  
Rodney : Même après cinq ans je te rends toujours dingue ?  
Carson : Plus que jamais.

Ils se séparèrent et reprirent leur chemin.  
°°°

**°AVERTISSEMENT : pas la peine de vous faire un dessin, je pense que vous vous doutez que ceci va être un passage NC17, que vous pouvez sauter ou pas (sans mauvais jeu de mots) tout dépend du fait que vous soyez ou pas une âme sensible…  
Oui, j'insiste sur la dureté de cette longue scène qui, quand je l'ai relue, m'a même choquée, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Donc faites gaffe…°**

Carson ouvrit fébrilement la porte de la chambre et lui et son compagnon se jetèrent à l'intérieur. Le médecin referma la porte à clef et passa ses bras autours du cou de Rodney, le poussant un peu plus en direction du lit. Il ouvrit un peu la bouche et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en chatouillant son palais avec sa langue. Il lui ôta son manteau avant d'enlever le sien et les jeta sur une chaise accolée au mur.  
McKay voulut enlever ses chaussures et se baissa, mais Carson, lassé d'attendre, saisis sa cravate et le remonta jusqu'à son visage. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, mais Rodney se dégagea, enleva sa veste et s'allongea sur le lit, face à son écossais préféré.  
Celui-ci défit sa cravate, déboutonna violemment sa chemise et la jeta sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Le scientifique la lança un peu plus loin et vit Carson se jeter littéralement sur lui.

Rodney : Qu'est ce que tu va me faire ?  
Carson : Tu verras bien…

Il embrassa Rodney, puis ses mains défirent lentement les boutons de sa chemise, en partant du haut jusqu'en bas. Ensuite ses mains parcoururent son torse et redessinèrent la courbure de ses épaules du bout des doigts. Beckett prit son compagnon par le col et l'embrassa violemment avant de lui enlever définitivement sa chemise qui vint rejoindre sa copine à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il passa sa cravate par-dessus sa tête et attrapa la main de McKay, avant d'enserrer son poignet dans le nœud coulant, au plus grand étonnement de celui-ci.

Rodney : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le médecin saisi sa propre cravate, tombée par terre, et emprisonna l'autre poignet de son amant de la même façon. Rodney regarda ses avant-bras, stupéfait.

Carson : Allonge toi sur le lit et laisse toi faire…

Il s'exécuta et commença à comprendre la situation quand Carson attacha la cravate elle même attachée à son poignet gauche à un des barreaux à l'extrémité gauche du lit. L'écossais fit le tour de la couche et procéda de la même façon avec l'autre main et le barreau opposé.

Rodney : Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire Carson ?  
Carson : J'ai envie que tu sois attaché.  
Rodney : J'aime pas trop ce genre de jeu tu sais…  
Carson : Tu vas apprendre à apprécier.

Sa besogne finie, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rodney et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Puis, l'air de rien, il enleva la ceinture du pantalon de celui-ci et la mit de coté. Ensuite, ses doigts défirent le bouton de pantalon et la braguette du canadien, avant d'expédier son pantalon loin de son propriétaire.

Carson : Très beau caleçon mon chéri.  
Rodney : Heu…merci.  
Carson : Dommage que je doive l'enlever…

L'écossais joignit le geste à la parole, un sourire démoniaque toujours peint sur le visage.

Rodney : C'est injuste, moi je ne peux rien t'enlever !  
Carson : Et oui, c'est la loi de la jungle.  
Rodney : La loi de la jungle, tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi Carson des f… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Carson avait repris la ceinture de McKay et avait attaché son pied gauche au barreau d'extrême gauche du lit. Il ôta sa ceinture et, encore, attacha le pied droit de Rodney.

Rodney : Et maintenant quoi ? Tu vas m'attacher quoi ? Euh...j'ai rien dit du tout !

Conscient et effrayé de sa bourde, l'astrophysicien pâlit. Mais son amant éclata de rire et passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux châtains de celui-ci.

Carson : Rien à craindre de se coté là, rassure toi. Il ne reste plus qu'un détail…

Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et sortit un bout de tissus noir enveloppé dans du plastique.

Carson : Je le savais, ils en donnent toujours dans les hôtels pas trop merdiques.

L'écossais déballa l'objet qui, au grand désespoir de Rodney, s'avéra être un masque de sommeil –vous savez, le truc en tissu avec des élastiques, en forme de lunettes qu'on met sur les yeux pour ne pas être déranger dans son sommeil par la lumière…

Carson : Ne bouges pas…

Il mit le masque au Canadien le rendant ainsi momentanément aveugle, puis l'embrassa doucement, comme pour le narguer.

Rodney : Si c'est ça que tu entends par « choses moins conventionnelles sexuellement parlant », sache que je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout ça Carson…

Pas de réponse de la part de l'intéressé, qui semblait s'être éloigné. Mais le scientifique pouvait distinctement entendre des bruits de fermeture éclair et de vêtements froissés. Il toussota, comme pour rappeler que rester une éternité, nu et pieds et poings liés sur un lit n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir, en tout cas pour lui.

Rodney : Carson…Tu es toujours là ?

Il tenta vainement de tirer sur son bras afin de libérer un de ses poignets.  
Deux minutes plus tard, le médecin farceur ne s'était toujours pas manifesté, malgré les protestations énergiques de son homme.

De son coté, Rodney s'inquiétait du sort que lui réservait son compagnon certainement à moitié fou, pire que lui quoi.

Rodney : Carson !

Il reçut une réponse inattendue : un objet identifié comme étant la main de son amant lui effleura le bas-ventre, ce qui eut un effet également inattendu sur une partie spécifique de son anatomie. Il sentit cette même main caresser son poignet attaché du bout des doigts, et descendre lentement le long de son bras, jusque sur ses cotes et enfin le long de sa cuisse. L'effet précédemment cité redoubla d'efficacité.  
Le canadien ravala sa salive tandis qu'il sentait Carson lui effleurer le torse. Puis, deux bandes humides se collèrent sur ses lèvres, un baisé tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire quoi. Mais lesdites lèvres adversaires descendirent le long de sa nuque ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir. Ah, zone érogène, quand tu nous tiens…

Carson prenait un malin plaisir à exciter les sens de l'homme attaché sur ce lit. Il n'avait jamais essayé ce genre de jeu avec personne, et devait avouer que cela n'avait rien d'innocent.  
Au bout de cinq ans, il connaissait le corps de son partenaire par cœur, et s'amusait à « titiller » ses points faibles.  
Il remonta la nuque de Rodney de sa bouche et susurra quelques mots à son oreille.

Carson : Joyeux anniversaire…

Le destinataire de ces quelques mots eut un drôle de rire.

Rodney : Merci.

Beckett embrassa la tempe de l'astrophysicien et joua avec quelques uns de ses cheveux.

Carson : Mais de rien.

Il s'allongea doucement sur le corps du canadien et déposa un baisé sur sa pomme d'Adam en plein footing apparemment.

Rodney frissonna en sentant que tout comme lui, Carson ne portait plus aucun vêtement.  
Machinalement, il voulut le serrer contre lui, mais il eut beau tirer sur ses liens, il ne parvint pas à libérer sa main.

Carson : Tu es attaché, ne l'oublie pas. Tu ne peux absolument pas te libérer sans mon aide, tu es à ma merci. Et si tu veux que je te détache, il va falloir être trrrrrès sage…  
Rodney : Ai-je le choix ?  
Carson : Chut.

Il appliqua un doigt sur ses lèvres brûlantes par ailleurs. Puis, il descendit sa bouche sur le torse de son amant, appliquant des baisés ça et là.

McKay gémit en sentant son compagnon lui mordiller le téton. Il expira fébrilement, Beckett ne lui accordait aucun répit. Ses doigts se serrèrent quand la langue de celui-ci arriva à son nombril et en fit plusieurs fois le tour. Il expira une nouvelle fois, de peur et de désir.  
Il savait pertinemment que Carson ne lui ferait aucun mal, mais la question était de savoir jusqu'où l'écossais irait dans son jeu diabolique…  
Son ventre se rétracta lorsque le médecin se mit à faire, avec son index, des cercles autours de son nombril et de ses hanches.

Carson : Tu me fais une danse du ventre orientale Rodney ?  
Rodney : Je t'en prie…pitié, arrête ça…détaches moi…  
Carson : Nooooon.

Les battements de cœur du scientifique s'accélérèrent et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher ses dents de claquer. Il tremblait comme une feuille à présent.  
Et puis il sentit enfin les mains de son compagnon caresser ses cuisses à rebrousse poil. Il faillit tout bonnement s'évanouir de plaisir quand ses nerfs lui informèrent que les dents du médecin s'étaient posées à l'extrémité de son pénis. La langue habile de celui-ci remonta méthodiquement chaque centimètre carré de peau tendue. Toujours plus haut…et puis, en arrière…d'avant en arrière…  
Rodney n'arrivait même plus à analyser ce que Carson était précisément en train de lui faire. Il était comme fiévreux, incapable de contrôler les informations de plaisir qui lui arrivaient dans le cerveau. Plutôt grave pour un génie ce genre de chose…

Rodney : Oh, Carson…

Mais l'écossais ne répondit pas, trop occupé ailleurs. En effet, le Rodney attaché gigotait atrocement, et il avait du mal à retenir ses hanches plaquées sur le lit.

Rodney : Mon amour, je t'en conjure…

Il poussa un petit cri de plaisir, et Carson sursauta. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la voix de McKay puisse monter aussi haut dans les aigus !  
Estimant qu'allait plus loin dans ce genre de préliminaires pourrait tuer son compagnon, Beckett remonta le long de sa poitrine et l'embrassa passionnément. L'astrophysicien était à bout de souffle, encore tremblant.

Carson : Tu veux que je te détache ?  
Rodney : Oui, je t'en supplie…Carson…  
Carson : C'est d'accord, mais seulement si tu te venges.  
Rodney : D'accord, tout ce que tu voudras !  
Carson : Dans ce cas…

Il défit d'abord les liens qui retenaient les chevilles de son amant, puis se coucha à coté de lui et libéra ses poignets.  
Rodney ôta fébrilement le masque de sommeil et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière. Puis, il se releva sur un coude, observa Carson allongé à ses cotés qui souriait.

Rodney : Carson, espèce de salaud !

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

Rodney : Oh je t'aime…

Il l'embrassa avec passion et s'allongea sur lui. Le médecin gémit en sentant son compagnon effleurer ses testicules avec son sexe. Il l'entoura de ses bras tandis qu'il le pénétrait habilement mais ne pus retenir ses râles de plaisir. Le canadien commença à remuer en lui, et les frottements réguliers ne faisaient que raccourcir la durée qui les séparait de l'orgasme, qui se manifesta enfin quelques secondes plus tard.

Rodney se retira et laissa Carson l'attirer contre lui. Ils reprirent ensemble une respiration dite normale, et l'écossais câlinât son compagnon qui tremblait encore. Celui-ci déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres avant de s'endormir, la tête calée contre sa poitrine.

Fin du passage NC17  
°°°

Carson se réveilla en premier ce matin là. Par la petite fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel, il pouvait deviner que la journée était bien entamée étant donné que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Mais qu'importe, c'était dimanche. Le seul vrai dimanche de congé depuis six ans.

Rodney était toujours dans ses bras, paisiblement endormi. Le médecin ne se lassait pas de regarder la moue de l'astrophysicien quand il dormait. Il le trouvait toujours si touchant…  
C'est pourquoi, ce matin là, l'écossais attendit patiemment que son compagnon se réveille, ses yeux fixés sur son visage, l'air tout simplement heureux.  
°°°

La petite s'était mise à crier. Elisabeth avait été étonnée de voir que l'enfant dormait jusqu'à cette heure tardive, c'est pourquoi elle éteignit l'interphone posé sur son bureau, et partit dans les quartiers de McKay et Beckett chercher leur fille.

Juliet : Elisabeth ?  
Elisabeth : Tu as bien dormi ?  
Juliet : Oui… Où ils sont mes papas ?  
Elisabeth : Ils vont revenir bientôt…  
Juliet : Hier, tu m'as dit qu'ils seraient revenus quand je serais réveillée !  
Elisabeth : Ils sont un peu en retard, c'est tout.

L'enfant soupira, croisa les bras et renfrogna son visage.  
On aurait vraiment dit Rodney, songea la diplomate, cette petite est au moins aussi têtue que lui…

Soudain, Juliet soupira de plus belle, ferma les yeux et s'illumina. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée.

Elisabeth : Jeune fille, il me semble que ton papason t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça…  
Juliet : Il m'a dit de ne pas le faire à l'école.  
Elisabeth : Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de le faire partout ?  
Juliet : Parce que j'aime bien le faire, c'est rigolo !

La fillette se leva et déambula en direction de Weir, tout en s'éteignant.

Juliet : Ils sont où ?  
Elisabeth : Sur Terre.  
Juliet : Et ils font quoi ?

La diplomate avait bien évidemment une idée de ce que fabriquaient Rodney et Carson, mais le dire de but en blanc à Juliet n'aurait pas été l'idée du siècle.

Elisabeth : Ils fêtent l'anniversaire de Rodney.  
Juliet : C'est l'anniversaire de papané ?  
Elisabeth : Et oui.  
Juliet : Vite ! Je veux lui faire un dessin avant qu'il revienne !

Elle se précipita vers son bureau miniature, saisi une craie d'art et une feuille de papier et commença à dessiner des objets tordants non identifiés sous le regard attendri d'Elisabeth.

Elisabeth : Il va falloir aller manger aussi…  
Juliet : Après que j'aurais fini le dessin pour papané.

Weir se dirigea vers la petite et s'accroupit devant son bureau.

Elisabeth : Alors, qu'est ce que tu dessines ?  
Juliet : Ben là c'est le stargate ouvert, puis là c'est papané, papason, John, Teyla, Aiden, et ils ont des fusils et ils vont tuer des Wraith. Toi tu es là, en haut et tu ouvres le stargate et moi en fait je prépare un gâteau au chocolat pour papané parce que c'est son anniversaire. Alors je viens juste avant qu'ils partent et je dis « Joyeux anniversaire papané ! » et du coup ils ne partent pas et on fait la fête.  
Elisabeth : Tu n'aimes pas quand tes papas partent tuer les Wraith ?  
Juliet : Non, parce que les Wraith ils ne sont pas beaux et j'aime pas rester toute seule sans papané et sans papason. Mais c'est bien parce que papason il part pas souvent en mission, et quand il part ben en fait le plus souvent mon papané reste. Mais quand ils partent tous les deux, je déteste parce que je suis sans mes petits papas.

La diplomate esquissa un sourire.

Elisabeth : Et quand tu apporte le gâteau à ton papané, elle est comment la fête ?  
Juliet : Il y a des ballons, et puis de la musique, et puis tout le monde il rigole et il danse.  
Elisabeth : Qui danse avec qui ?  
Juliet : Ben papason avec papané ! Et puis Teyla avec John, Aiden avec Kate…  
Elisabeth : Et moi je ne danse pas ?  
Juliet : Toi tu danses avec Radek !

Elisabeth éclata de rire.

Elisabeth : Moi avec Radek ?  
Juliet : Oui, regarde…

Elle gomma brièvement la «Weir » occupée dans la salle de commandement et en dessina une en pleine valse avec un bonhomme aux cheveux incertains qu'elle identifia comme étant Zalenka.

Juliet : Papané il a dit à papason que ça crevait les yeux que Radek il était amoureux de toi !  
Elisabeth : Quoi ?  
Juliet : Mais il savaient pas que j'écoutait. Faudra que ça soit un secret, hein Elisabeth ?  
Elisabeth : Oui, oui, bien sur…

Weir se gratta l'arrière de la tête, tout en se disant que non, tous les scientifiques de cette base n'étaient pas gays (seulement quatre sur cinquante-trois apparemment, et les moins discrets).

Elisabeth : On va manger ?  
Juliet : Oui !

Elle sauta dans les bras de sa baby-sitter d'un jour.

Radek et elle. Elle et Radek. Elle n'y avait même jamais songé, jamais elle n'avait envisagé une histoire possible entre elle et le tchèque. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à ce genre de choses durant ces six ans. Bien sur, Simon avait occupé son cœur, au moins les deux premières années, mais elle avait fini par y penser de moins en moins, presque par l'oublier.  
Et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait…le nombre de perches que ce scientifique lui avait tendu était plutôt élevé…qui sait, peut être qu'un jour…

Elisabeth secoua la tête et sortit de la chambre de la fillette.  
°°°  
Rodney ouvrit les yeux.

Carson : Bien dormi ?  
Rodney : Qui te dis que j'ai finit ?  
Carson : L'heure : 11h30.  
Rodney : Ok, j'ai finit.

Il se passa la main sur le visage pour se réveiller complètement. Il était toujours blottit dans les bras de son compagnon, qui le serra encore plus fort.

Rodney : Je pensais à un truc Carson.  
Carson : Quoi ?  
Rodney : Je…enfin, j'ai…

Il soupira et leva les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'écossais.

Rodney : Tu n'aurais pas envie d'un autre enfant ?

Carson fronça les sourcils et enfoui son visage dans le cou de McKay.

Carson : Non, non ! On avait dit non il y a cinq ans, tu t'en souviens ?  
Rodney : Ouais, il y a cinq ans…  
Carson : Je ne pourrais pas supporter une autre grossesse.  
Rodney : Je pourrais le faire…

Beckett se dégagea pour regarder Rodney dans les yeux.

Rodney : Je pourrais le faire.  
Carson : Rodney…  
Rodney : Je t'assure ! Je touche cette machine, et on fait exactement comme pour Juliet.  
Carson : Non, hors de question.  
Rodney : Moi je sais que je pourrais le supporter.  
Carson : Et moi je te dis que non. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas d'autre enfant.  
Rodney : Sur ?  
Carson : Certain.

Il l'embrassa et s'assit sur le lit.

Carson : La discussion est close. Juliet me suffit amplement.  
Rodney : Et si moi pas ?

Le médecin soupira et caressa les cheveux du scientifique.

Carson : Je sais ce que tu veux. Tu veux un garçon, pour te prouver que tu peux être un bon père, au contraire du tien, je me trompe ?  
Rodney : C'est vrai, j'aimerais bien donner un petit frère à Juliet. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça, j'en ai vraiment envie !  
Carson : Tu es un très bon père Rodney. Et nous n'aurons pas d'autres enfants, tout simplement parce que Juliet était un miracle, et que nous devons nous estimer heureux d'avoir pu la concevoir.  
Rodney : Bon.

Il soupira de plus belle.

Carson : Jures moi que tu ne toucheras pas à cette machine…  
Rodney : Je te le jure.  
Carson : On se lève ?  
Rodney : Ouais…

Il s'extirpa des couvertures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
°°°

Juliet, son sacro-saint dessin dans la main droite, avait l'autre main dans celle de Weir. Elles attendaient la fin du check-up des paternels de la demoiselle, qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.  
Enfin, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les deux hommes se pointèrent et virent leur progéniture se jeter sur eux.

Juliet : Joyeux anniversaire papané !  
Rodney : Merci ma chérie.  
Juliet : Tiens, c'est mon cadeau.  
Rodney : Merci. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être…

Il ouvrit le papier roulé façon parchemin et sourit en voyant l'œuvre d'art de sa fille.

Juliet : Là c'est tout le monde qui fait la fête pour ton anniversaire !  
Rodney : C'est magnifique ma puce.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

Carson : J'espère que tu as été sage ?  
Juliet : Moi je suis toujours sage papason !  
Carson : Mais oui… Tu t'es illuminée ?  
Juliet : Juste une fois.

Le médecin secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

Carson : Son taux d'endorphines augmente lorsqu'elle s'illumine, j'ai peur que cela crée une dépendance un jour, et qu'elle n'arrive plus à s'arrêter.  
Elisabeth : D'autant que si elle fait ça devant tout le monde, ça risque d'intriguer.  
Carson : Exact.

Rodney prit sa fille dans ses bras, et celle-ci se mit à le chatouiller en riant.

Rodney : Tu vas voir espèce de coquine !

Il la chatouilla de plus belle, sous les regards amusés d'Elisabeth et de Beckett.  
°°°

Carson : Son cartable ?  
Rodney : Dans le coffre. Va la détacher.

L'écossais s'exécuta tandis que le canadien avait ouvert le coffre de la voiture nouvellement achetée- une voiture familiale, que Carson avait regardé bizarrement, surtout après que son compagnon lui avait confié son désir d'agrandir le clan Beckett-McKay- et en sortit le cartable vert pomme de Juliet. Dés qu'elle fut sortie de la voiture, il le lui mit sur le dos.  
Du doigt, la fillette désigna le bâtiment devant lequel était garée la voiture.

Juliet : C'est ça mon école ?  
Carson : Oui, c'est ça. Tu aimes ?  
Juliet : Ca a l'air chouette, il y a plein d'enfants !  
Carson : Oui, tu as raison, c'est très chouette.

Il s'accroupit en face d'elle afin de lui dire deux mots.

Carson : Tu te souviens de quoi on a discuté ?  
Juliet : Ouiiiiii !  
Carson : Alors, qu'est ce que tu ne dois pas faire ?  
Juliet : Je ne dois pas m'illuminer du tout.  
Carson : Bien. Et qu'est ce que tu ne dois dire à personne ?  
Juliet : Il ne faut pas que je dise où j'habite ni comment on fait pour y aller.  
Carson : C'est très bien ma chérie…

Il lui fit un bisou, puis se leva et se retourna brusquement face à la voiture. Rodney prit sa place en face de sa progéniture.

Juliet : Il a quoi papason ?  
Rodney : Il pleure.  
Juliet : Pourquoi il pleure ?  
Rodney : Il a pleuré pour ta première dent, ton premier mot, ton premier pas, ton premier dessin, la première fois que tu as dit « papa », la première fois où tu as embêté John, à ta première blague… Ca me paressait logique qu'il pleure pour ton premier jour d'école !  
Juliet : Mais il est pas triste ?  
Rodney : Non, il est très content au contraire !

Il soupira en entendant le père de son enfant sangloter de plus belle.

Rodney : Tu attends une minute, ok ?  
Juliet : D'accord.

Il se leva et alla poser sa main sur l'épaule de Carson.

Rodney : Ca va aller ?  
Carson : Oui…je…je…

Re sanglot.

Rodney : Tu ferais bien d'arrêter si tu ne veux pas alimenter le stéréotype de la pédale hypersensible.  
Carson : Ouais…

Ils se sourirent, mais le médecin ne parvenait toujours pas à s'arrêter de pleurer.

Rodney : Il faut bien qu'elle aille un jour à l'école mon chéri, raisonne toi…  
Carson : Je sais. Je suis ridicule, hein ?  
Rodney : Je ne vais pas te contredire.

Beckett pouffa et se retourna pour regarder sa fille adorée.

Carson : Elle est mignonne, non ?  
Rodney : Très. Carson, si tu veux lui dire en revoir, c'est maintenant, la cloche va bientôt sonner et elle va rentrer en classe.

L'écossais sécha ses larmes, se retourna et fit de son mieux pour sourire à la petite écolière au cartable vert pomme.

Juliet : Tu pleures plus papason ?  
Carson : Non, c'est bon, ça va mieux.

Il lui sourit.

Carson : Tu vas y aller, et tu vas être sage, tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises et tu te feras pleins de copains et de copines, d'accord ?  
Juliet : Papané il a dit que ce n'était pas important.  
Rodney : Non, j'ai dit que ton travail était encore plus importants, ce n'est pas pareil.

Carson serra sa petite fille contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Carson : Au revoir Juliet.  
Juliet : A toute à l'heure papason !

Rodney se pencha sur l'enfant et l'embrassa à son tour.

Rodney : Sois sage…  
Juliet : Promis.

Il la poussa gentiment dans le dos pour l'amener dans la cour d'école où l'attendait une jeune femme qui semblait être son institutrice. McKay ouvrit la portière de la voiture et se mit au volant tandis que Carson s'assit à ses cotés.

Rodney : Ca va aller, tu es sur ?  
Carson : Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Où on va ?  
Rodney : Et si on allait réserver des vacances en écosse pour les vacances de noël par exemple ? Aux environs de Glasgow…  
Carson : Je vais enfin te présenter ma mère.  
Rodney : Ah ! Je suis vachement impatient…  
Carson : Et trop cynique.  
°°°

Juliet : Il était une bergère qui allait au marché  
Elle portait sur sa tête trois pommes dans un panier,  
Les pommes faisaient…

McKay se prit la tête dans les mains. Cela faisait au moins dix fois que sa fille, en vacances un peu trop tôt au goût de son père, rengainait la même chanson.  
Carson était en train de louer une voiture et ils s'étaient assis sur leurs valises en attendant, à l'abri sous le toit de l'aéroport de Londres.

Juliet : Papané ?  
Rodney : Oui, quoi ?  
Juliet : Pourquoi les gens ici ils parlent bizarrement ?

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils.

Rodney : Comment ça bizarrement ?  
Juliet : Ben, ils ne parlent pas comme nous !

Il sourit.

Rodney : Ca s'appelle un accent. Ces personnes ont l'accent Britannique, et là où on va, tout le monde a l'accent écossais et parle comme papason. Et puis aux vacances de printemps, on va aller au Canada et là-bas, tout le monde parle comme moi !  
Juliet : Et moi je parle comment ?

L'accent de Juliet était assez difficile à déterminer. Un mélange d'accent écossais et canadien, américain et tchèque parlant anglais (elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Radek).

Rodney : Un peu de tout. L'accent atlante probablement.

L'écossais se dirigea vers eux, des clefs dans la main. Le canadien se leva.

Rodney : Alors, quel est le programme ?  
Carson : On trouve un hôtel, et demain, je vais faire la surprise à ma mère. Si tout se passe bien, je vous la présente dans trois jours.  
Rodney : Ok, et nous on fait quoi pendant ce temps ?  
Carson : Des visites culturelles, des promenades, du shopping, de la farniente, il y a plein de choses à faire à Glasgow !  
Rodney : Si tu le dis…

Il avait l'air enchanté de rencontrer sa « presque belle-mère » que son compagnon semblait aduler au plus haut point.

Juliet : Toi tu va voir ta maman ?  
Carson : Oui ma chérie.  
Juliet : Alors tu es content ?  
Carson : Très très très content.  
Rodney : Depuis le temps qu'il nous saoule avec sa mère…  
Carson : Rodney !

Le scientifique éclata de rire.

Carson : Tu ne répéteras pas ça à ta grand-mère Juliet.  
°°°

15 minutes. Un quart d'heure. 900 secondes.  
Merde, depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Voilà qu'il avait peur de sa mère maintenant ! Il tripotait bêtement le volant de la voiture qu'il avait loué, se demandant quand est ce qu'enfin il allait sortir. Et puis, il se décida. Il avait acheté des fleurs, comme pour se faire pardonner de ces six années d'absence. Des cyclamens (la fleur préférée des femmes ménopausées, par un mauvais jeu de mot : cycle+amen…Une vielle vanne de médecin).  
En parlant de fleurs, le jardin de Mrs Beckett était drôlement bien entretenu, un vrai petit jardin anglais. Sauf que nationalisme oblige, ce n'était pas des roses qui décoraient les massifs, mais des chardons d'un bleu profond. Le Mist régnait en maître, et Carson s'étonna du fait qu'il faisait plus humide ici, au coeur des Lowlands, que sur Atlantis, située en plein océan.  
La banlieue de Glasgow était plus que charmante, bien qu'un peu flippante pour le commun des mortels, clichés mystiques oblige.  
Le médecin écossais s'engagea dans l'allée de cailloux blancs et alla frapper nerveusement à la porte. Un « j'arrive ! » étouffé la le bois de ladite porte répondit à ces coups. Cette voix…  
Une voix qui l'avait bercé, enfant, une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis six ans, une voix qui symbolisait à elle toute seule le réconfort, la famille…et la bonne cuisine. Revoir sa maman promettait à Carson une bonne crise de larmes. Et une bonne explication à propos de ces six ans d'absence, une annonce aussi : cette femme qui n'avait qu'un fils était grand-mère, depuis déjà cinq ans. Beckett fils avait le trouillomètre à zéro quand il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure de la porte.  
Il ne fut pas surpris de voir sa mère lui ouvrir. Un mètre cinquante, poids moyens, cheveux teints en jaune carotte, lunettes fantaisie et grands yeux noisettes, une expression d'extrême surprise peinte sur le visage.

Carson : Bonjour maman.

La délicieuse vielle dame hoqueta, déglutit, étouffée par la surprise, ne pouvant parler.

Mrs Beckett : C…Car…Carson ? C'est toi mon fils ?

Le fils hocha la tête, trop ému pour sortir le moindre son.

Mrs Beckett : Oh ! Seigneur je…

Mais les mots moururent dans sa bouche. Carson ouvrit ses bras et sa mère s'y précipita.

Carson : Je t'aime maman.

Sa voix se brisa et il pouvait sentir les larmes de sa mère passer à travers l'épaisseur de sa parka. Il resserra son étreinte.

Mrs Beckett : Moi aussi mon petit, dieu merci tu es revenu, mes prières ont été exaucées…

Mrs Beckett était en effet une fervente catholique de l'Eglise anglicane, et cet aspect de sa personnalité effrayait Carson : comment cette mère, adorable grenouille de bénitier, allait comprendre le choix qu'avait fait son fils, à savoir fonder une famille avec un homme ?

Carson : Je peux entrer ?  
Mrs Beckett : Mais bien sur, quelle question !

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main. Il ôta son manteau et le posa sur la rambarde de l'escalier qui dominait l'entrée de la maison où il avait grandi. Rien ou presque n'avait changé.

Carson : Tu vas bien ?  
Mrs Beckett : Et toi ?  
Carson : Parfaitement bien.  
Mrs Beckett : Alors moi aussi.

Il lui sourit, et elle pris son visage dans ses mains.

Mrs Beckett : Laisse moi te regarder…  
Carson : J'ai pris quelques rides en six ans.  
Mrs Beckett : Mais non mon fils, tu es très beau. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué mon Carson !  
Carson : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué maman.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

Mrs Beckett : Bon, on va arrêter de pleurer, on est trop sensibles nous autres…  
Carson : Oui, tu as raison.

Il entra dans la salle à manger et s'assit sur le canapé saumon, sa mère le suivant.

Mrs Beckett : Tu était où pendant tout ce temps ?  
Carson : Je travaillais comme médecin chef pour un projet confidentiel de l'USAF.  
Mrs Beckett : De quoi ?  
Carson : L'Air Force, l'armée de l'air américaine.  
Mrs Beckett : Comment ça confidentiel, tu n'as même pas le droit de le dire à ta mère ?  
Carson : Non, à personne. Mais je peux te dire que ça a été extraordinaire, et qu'avant j'étais dans l'impossibilité de rentrer, mais que maintenant que je peux, je vais venir te voir très souvent. Promis.  
Mrs Beckett : C'était dangereux ?  
Carson : Un peu, et ça l'est toujours, mais je ne regrette vraiment rien.

L'écossaise lui prit les mains.

Mrs Beckett : Si tu es heureux comme ça, c'est le principal.  
Carson : Je suis heureux comme ça.  
Mrs Beckett : Tu as refait ta vie ?

Dit oui Carson. Dit oui. Dit oui ! Oui ! DIT OUI TRIPLE BUSE !

Carson : Euh…on en reparlera plus tard.

Dégonflé.

Mrs Beckett : Comme tu voudras.  
Carson : Et toi ?  
Mrs Beckett : Oh, et bien la crème que tu m'a donné avant de partir, celle pour ma mycose, elle était très efficace…  
°°°

Carson resta une éternité devant la porte, appréhendant la réaction de son compagnon quand il saurait que…

De toute façon, il n'était qu'un lâche. C'est tout. Il n'avait pas réussis, en trois heures de conversation, à lâcher le morceau. C'était simple pourtant ! « Oui, maman, j'ai refait ma vie. J'ai une petite fille qui s'appelle Juliet et qui a cinq ans, et je vis avec une personne merveilleuse, Rodney. Et avant que tu me dises quoi que ce soit, oui, Rodney est un homme, et nous nous aimons depuis plus de cinq ans, et je n'éprouves aucune honte vis-à-vis de mon oooo…mon omono…homonoalité ! Mon homonymie je veux dire ! Ah, crap ! »  
Même par la pensée il n'arrivait pas à le dire à sa mère. Pourquoi c'était si difficile ? Oh, et puis merde, Rodney le prendrait comme il le prendrait, il n'allait pas rester dans ce couloir toute la nuit quand même ! Allez, du courage !

Résolument, l'écossais pénétra dans la chambre d'hôtel. McKay était scotché devant la télé, allongé sur le lit, sa miniature copie conforme la testostérone en moins faisait de même, à vingt centimètres de lui.

Carson : Ca va les jeunes ?

D'accord. Alors avec une expression aussi pourrie, ils n'allaient ABSOLUMENT pas remarquer qu'il était au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

Rodney : Ca ne va pas chéri ?

Okay Carson, en plein dans le mille, génial.

Le médecin s'assit au bord du lit et posa une main sur la jambe de sa fillette, bouche bée devant le journal de 20 heures.

Rodney : Eh ! Ca a été ?  
Carson : Oui, c'était assez émouvant, mais ça a été…  
Rodney : Bien.

Il hésita, soupira, puis s'allongea en travers du lit, posant sa tête sur les jambes du canadien.

Carson : Je ne lui ai pas dit Rodney !  
Rodney : Qu'est ce que tu ne lui as pas dit ?  
Carson : Pour nous ! Je n'ai pas réussis…

Le scientifique soupira.

Rodney : Je me doutais bien que ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais tu vas y arriver !  
Carson : J'espère.  
Juliet : Il va arriver à faire quoi papason ?  
Rodney : A dire à sa maman qu'il aime les garçons ma puce.  
Carson : Rodney, tu n'es pas obligé de la faire participer à toutes nos conversations !  
Rodney : Elle fait partie de la famille oui ou non ?

L'écossais leva les yeux au ciel.

Carson : Bien sur, mais le jour où on parleras, je ne sais pas moi, d'un problème d'éjaculation pré-coïtale, tu ne vas pas lui expliquer la chose en détails !  
Juliet : C'est quoi ce qu'il vient de dire papason ?  
Carson : Tu lui expliques et tu es mort, c'est clair ?

Rodney esquissa un sourire forcé.

Rodney : On mange chinois ce soir ?  
°°°

Mrs Beckett : Et donc la veuve Gilbert a dit à Mrs Wallace que quoi qu'elle ferait, elle se contrefichait de l'avis d'une vielle folle complètement aigrie ! Oh, qu'est ce que ça jasé au club de broderie, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer…

Le médecin prit les mains de sa mère qui était en train de servir le thé et sourit.  
Emily Beckett le regarda par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes et son fils s'humecta les lèvres.

Carson : Ecoutes maman, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Il soupira et accentua son sourire.

Carson : Je peux aller aux toilettes ?  
Mrs Beckett : Bien évidemment Carson ! Ca va ?

Si quelqu'un osait encore lui demander si ça allait, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Carson : Mais oui.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les commodités. Il referma la porte derrière lui et abaissa la cuvette pour s'asseoir dessus, la tête dans les mains.  
Puis, il se releva et se regarda dans le miroir accroché au dessus de l'évier. Il avait vraiment une tête affreuse…

Carson : Maman, j'espère que tu va bien le prendre…je suis gay.

L'écossais soupira de nouveau.

Carson : À supposer qu'elle sache ce que ça veut dire ! Bon…  
Maman, je t'aime très fort, et je veux te faire partager mon bonheur. Je suis amoureux d'une personne depuis cinq ans, mais cette personne ne porte pas de soutient gorge ni de rouge à lèvres parce que c'est un homme.

Il éclata de rire.

Carson : Non, ridicule. Surtout pas ça.  
Maman, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Tu n'auras jamais de belle-fille chiante qui habilleras tes petits enfants d'une façon que tu détestes, qui te piqueras la recette de TON rôti de veau et qui m'empêcheras de te voir. Parce que la personne que j'aime n'habille pas ses enfants (c'est moi qui le fait), elle ne cuisine pas et elle n'est absolument pas jalouse de l'amour que je te porte. C'est sûrement en partie lié au fait que cette personne s'appelle Rodney, et que la pénétration anale est la seule façon de copuler que nous avons trouvé.

Carson fit la grimace. Il n'allait donc jamais y arriver ?

Carson : Je suis homosexuel et je suis très friand des astrophysiciens canadiens avec un prénom à coucher dehors qui me mettent enceint dés le premier rendez-vous.

Il pouffa de rire.

Carson : Ou alors je la met devant le fait accompli et je lui amène Rodney et Juliet à dîner…non, elle le prendras mal, c'est trop brusque.

Dans le miroir, son regard capta quelque chose. Une photo en noir et blanc accrochée sur la tapisseries fleurie, qui représentait un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années aux yeux azurs, au nez aquilin et aux pommettes parsemées de taches de rousseurs. Il souriait la bouche fermée, des miettes de pain sur les lèvres et la moitié du visage, une tartine entamée à la main.  
Un Carson de dix ans qui se passionnait pour les cerfs-volants, ses amis et les insectes, au grand désespoir de sa maman toute dévouée qui, comme le disait Rodney, lui apportait chaque jour son goûté, à la grille de l'école primaire de Sweet-Beech, en banlieue de Glasgow.

Il l'avait, son idée, grâce à sa fille et grâce à la présence d'esprit de sa mère qui avait eu la bonne (et un temps soi peu vexante) idée de mettre cette vielle photo dans les toilettes.

Beckett sortit des toilettes d'un pas décidé et rentra dans la salle à manger, où sa mère feuilletait un magazine féminin. Il s'assit sur le canapé et lui fit signe de venir à coté de lui. Il la regarda, l'air extrêmement sérieux.

Carson : Maman…

Il baissa les yeux et sourit.

Carson : Maman, tu te souvient du goûté que tu me faisaient chaque jour et que j'adorais ? Des fraises coupées en morceaux dans une tartine de pain beurrée, tu t'en rappelles ?  
Mrs Beckett : Bien sur mon chéri. Qu'est ce que ça t'a manqué quand tu es allé à l'université !  
Carson : Oui, c'est vrai…

Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa génitrice.

Carson : Et bien chaque jour, vers cinq heures et demie, une petite fille rentre chez elle. Et chaque jour, je lui fait ce même petit casse-croûte qu'elle dévore aussi goulûment que je l'aurait fait jadis. Elle s'appelle Juliet, elle a cinq ans…et c'est ma fille. Ta petite-fille aussi.

La bouche de Emily dessina un « o » de surprise. Son menton trembla et elle saisis les mains de son fils.

Mrs Beckett : C'est vrai ?  
Carson : Oui maman.

Elle prit le médecin dans ses bras, ses joues humidifiées par les larmes.

Carson : Tu veux voir sa photo ?  
Mrs Beckett : Oh oui, bien sur que oui…

Carson se dégagea et saisit son portefeuille rangé à l'intérieur de sa veste. Sciemment, il sortit une photo le montrant lui, à coté de Rodney qui portait Juliet dans ses bras. Il tendit le morceau de papier glacé à la personne en face de lui. Elle regarda sa petite-fille, visiblement émue et heureuse.

Mrs Beckett : Elle…elle est très mignonne. Elle te ressemble mon fils.  
Carson : Merci.

Il attendait une question, LA question. Enfin, Emily se décida à la poser.

Mrs Beckett : Mais qui est cet homme qui la porte, c'est un ami à toi ?

L'écossais secoua la tête négativement.

Carson : Ce n'est pas un ami maman. C'est mon ami.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et honnêtement, il était terrifié par la réaction que pourrait avoir sa mère. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Carson expira.

Carson : Juliet n'a pas de mère. Elle a deux papas. Cet homme s'appelle Rodney McKay. Le nom de famille de notre fille, c'est Beckett-McKay.

Il ne pouvait dire si sa mère avait compris où non, son visage était de marbre.

Carson : Depuis plus de cinq ans, je vis avec Rodney. Il travaille avec moi aussi. Depuis plus de cinq ans, on est ensemble, et je l'aime maman…

La vielle dame se leva brusquement et sortit de la salle à manger. Le médecin se mordit la lèvre inférieure et la suivit. Il la trouva appuyée sur la rambarde de l'escalier, visiblement choquée, ayant du mal à encaisser. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

Mrs Beckett : Alors tu es…  
Carson : Homosexuel, oui.  
Mrs Beckett : Je t'ai mal éduqué j'ai…j'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?  
Carson : Mais non voyons ! Je suis comme ça, c'est tout !  
Mrs Beckett : Non Carson, avant tu n'étais pas comme ça ! Je me souviens tout de même, tu as eu des copines, pas beaucoup mais tu en as eu quand même…  
Carson : Maman, ça s'est présenté à moi comme ça, j'ai suivi ce que mon cœur me disait, même si ça me menait sur des chemins inconnus…

La mère de Carson éclata en sanglot, rapidement suivie par son fils.

Carson : C'est toi qui m'as appris ça ! Toujours suivre son cœur même si il vous mène droit en enfer, c'est qu'on a quelque chose d'important à y faire ! C'est de toi ça maman !  
Mrs Beckett : Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai dit, pas la peine de me le rappeler !

La voix de la femme était devenue anormalement aigue.

Carson : Maman, s'il te plait…  
Mrs Beckett : Mais qu'est ce que tu espérait en me disant ça Carson ?  
Carson : J'espérais que tu allais comprendre !  
Mrs Beckett : Comprendre…Ah oui, comprendre, je voudrait bien t'y voir.

Elle tenta d'essuyer les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées sur ses joues, mais d'autres les remplacèrent.

Carson : Tu te souviens, quand j'avais 17 ans, j'ai voulu arrêter d'aller à l'Eglise. Au début, tu as été choquée, déçue, exactement comme aujourd'hui, et puis tu as cherché à adopter mon point de vue et tu m'as compris, tu as accepté ma décision. Maman, je t'aime, je te demande juste de faire pareil aujourd'hui…s'il te plait…  
Mrs Beckett : Non…

La désillusion se lut dans les yeux de Carson. Sa propre mère était donc incapable de comprendre sa décision, son choix, son cœur, sa façon d'aimer ?

Carson : Non ?  
Mrs Beckett : Non mon fils. Quand tu as arrêté d'avoir la Foi, je n'ai pas été déçue. Et je ne l'ai jamais été d'ailleurs. Tu ne m'as jamais déçue Carson, et tu ne me décevras jamais parce que tu es mon fils, mon fils unique, parce que je t'aime et que je respecterais toujours tes décisions. Je vais m'y habituer, je te le promets. Je t'accepte comme tu es, quoi que tu puisses penser, quoi que tu puisses faire.  
Carson : Maman…

Elle lui sourit et il la serra dans ses bras, extrêmement ému.

Carson : Merci.  
°°°  
Mrs Beckett : Et vous vivez aux Etats-Unis ?

Premier mensonge obligatoire pour Carson. Il détestait mentir à sa mère, mais lui dire la vérité lui aurait valu de gros ennuis.

Carson : Oui, à Colorado Springs, dans le Colorado. Et Juliet va à l'école maternelle.  
Mrs Beckett : Parle moi de ton ami, c'est quoi son nom déjà ?  
Carson : Rodney. Rodney McKay.  
Mrs Beckett : Il est écossais avec un nom comme ça ?

Le médecin sourit.

Carson : Il a de lointaines origines écossaises à ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais il est canadien. Euh, c'est ce qu'on appelle couramment un génie. Un surdoué. Il est astrophysicien, avec un nombre de spécialités à donner mal au crâne.  
Mrs Beckett : Un astro-quoi ?  
Carson : Un astrophysicien. Un scientifique spécialiste en beaucoup de choses, ça va de la mécanique à la chimie en passant par l'astronomie…  
Mrs Beckett : Vous travaillez pour l'armée américaine, il est militaire ? Il ne va pas être envoyé à la guerre au moins ?

L'écossais fit la grimace. Ces idiotes guerres terriennes lui semblaient si étrangères comparées aux menaces extraterrestres sévissant dans la galaxie pégase…

Carson : Non, c'est un scientifique civil.  
Mrs Beckett : Il est gentil ?

Ola. Avec lui, oui, très gentil, mais avec les autres… Au cours de ces six ans, le nombre de personnes que Rodney avait vexées devait atteindre le millier !

Carson : Qu'est ce que tu entends par « gentil » ?  
Mrs Beckett : Avec sa famille, il n'est pas désagréable ?  
Carson : Non, c'est un très bon père, et il est très doux avec moi, mais…

Carson fronça les sourcils. Autant prévenir sa mère que guérir son compagnon, Emily pouvait se montrer très susceptible.

Carson : Il a un sens de l'humour assez spécial. Personnellement, il me fait hurler de rire, mais il marche à l'humour noir, et il peut quelques fois paraître vexant alors qu'il plaisante…  
Il est assez cynique, sarcastique, mais il a un cœur d'or, ça je peut te le jurer.  
Mrs Beckett : Dis en moi un peu plus sur lui…  
Carson : Il a 41 ans, il cuisine affreusement mal, c'est une des personnes les plus intelligentes que j'ai jamais rencontré, il est allergique aux agrumes comme Juliet, il boit énormément de café et se nourrit quasiment exclusivement de barres énergétiques au chocolat, c'est un bourreau de travail, mais il est assez égocentrique. Il ne sait absolument pas se défendre, il râle beaucoup quand il faut marcher ou pratiquer une activité physique, en bon canadien il me serine nuit et jour pour qu'on aille voir des matchs de hockey, il peut passer des semaines entières à bidouiller son ordinateur…  
Mrs Beckett : Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?

Auch. Auchauchauch… Pas bon ça.

Carson : Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
Mrs Beckett : Puis ce que je te le demandes…

De toute évidence, la maman de Carson en avait assez de ses feuilletons télévisés à l'eau de rose, et son fils romantiquement parlant était une cible de choix. Devant le manque de romantisme de l'histoire des deux hommes, elle n'allait pas être déçue.

Carson : Eh bien avant on était amis. Enfin, j'était ami avec lui, et lui était amoureux de moi sans que je le sache, il parait qu'il a eu le coup de foudre la première fois qu'il m'a vu, enfin bon, je le considérait vraiment comme un ami proche, mon meilleur ami. Et puis un jour, on a bu tant et si bien à une fête que j'ai …

Il vira rouge pivoine. Raconter sa vie sexuelle à la personne qui l'avait conçue était extrêmement gênant. D'autant plus que la personne en question avait l'air très intéressée par son histoire.

Carson : On a passés la nuit ensemble, mais quand on s'est réveillés le lendemain matin, on a, ou plutôt j'ai pété un câble, parce que ça ne m'enthousiasmait pas beaucoup d'avoir fait ça avec mon meilleur ami, même si lui ça le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Et puis du coup on s'est un peu fait la gueule, puis on est redevenus amis, enfin comme avant quoi, mais on s'est un peu trop rapprochés, et plus le temps passait, plus on était paumés…

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

Carson : On s'est installés ensemble en tant que… en fait, on avait aucune idée de ce qu'on était l'un pour l'autre. Et puis un beau jour je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de Rodney, et ça s'est fait comme ça. On a eu Juliet, et voilà, ça fait cinq ans…

Evidemment, en omettant sa grossesse accidentelle, le début de l'histoire d'amour entre Rodney et Carson ressemblait à un merdier phénoménal.

Mrs Beckett : Mais Juliet, vous l'avez adoptée ?  
Carson : Non, c'est notre fille biologique à tous les deux.  
Mrs Beckett : Mais comment l'avez-vous eu ?  
Carson : Désolé, c'est classé secret défense.

Mrs Beckett soupira.

Mrs Beckett : Comme la moitié de ta nouvelle vie mon fils…  
Carson : Ma « nouvelle vie » !

Elle le regarda par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes et posa sa main sur son bras.

Mrs Beckett : Tu es heureux comme ça ?  
Carson : Oui maman.

Ils se sourirent.

Mrs Beckett : En tout cas, tu va inviter ta famille à dîner ici le plus vite possible…  
Carson : Demain, ça ira ?  
Mrs Beckett : Demain, à une heure de l'après midi, ça me va très bien.

Carson se leva du canapé et enfila sa veste.

Carson : Alors à demain maman. Tu vas les adorer.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Mrs Beckett : Merci.  
Carson : De quoi ?  
Mrs Beckett : De me l'avoir dit et… d'être revenu. Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
Carson : Toi aussi…

Il lui sourit à nouveau et sortit de la maison de son enfance, le cœur léger.  
°°°

Carson : Ne sois pas si nerveux !

Rodney était en train de refaire son nœud de cravate pour la dixième fois au moins, mais cela n'avait rien de simple étant donné qu'il s'exécutait dans le rétroviseur. A l'arrière, Juliet essayait désespérément d'enlever les élastiques des couettes que Carson lui avait faites, et qui lui tiraient horriblement les cheveux.

Carson : Juliet, arrête de faire ça !  
Juliet : Mais j'aime pas mes cheveux comme ça ! Je voulais des tresses !  
Carson : De un je ne sais pas en faire, je n'ai aucun diplôme en coiffure, et de deux je doutes que tu aies les cheveux assez longs ma puce.  
Rodney : Mais tu lui a fait ses couettes de travers Carson !  
Carson : J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, tu n'avais qu'à le faire…

Il mit son clignotant et sortit de Glasgow, direction la banlieue. McKay appuya son coude contre la vitre et se prit le front dans la main.

Rodney : J'ai une de ses migraines...  
Carson : Détends toi, ma mère ne va pas vous bouffer non plus.  
Juliet : On est bientôt arrivés chez ta maman ?  
Carson : Plus que quelques minutes, et n'oublie pas que c'est aussi ta grand-mère.  
Rodney : Elle n'a rien préparé au citron ? Non, parce que je ne voudrait pas la vexer en ne prenant pas à manger, et Juliet non plus…  
Carson : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui ai dit que vous étiez allergiques.  
Rodney : Bon.

Il soupira et le médecin leva les yeux au ciel.

Rodney : Je n'ai pas été aussi nerveux depuis la naissance de Juliet.

La voiture de location sentait le cuir, et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter au malaise du canadien. Il détestait cette odeur, il avait toujours l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'un troupeau de taureaux en furie.

Rodney : Tu a vu ce panneau, fais gaffe !  
Carson : Rodney, on est en Angleterre, ici on roule à gauche.  
Rodney : Ah, oui, désolé, j'oublie à chaque fois.

Le scientifique était un peu trop énervé et stressé au goût de son compagnon, mais il faisait de son possible pour ne pas se mettre en colère et aggraver la situation.

Carson : On arrive…

Il se gara sur le trottoir en face de la petite maison. Rodney sortit rapidement de la voiture et libéra sa progéniture attachée sur son rehausseur à l'arrière. Il contourna la voiture en lui donnant la main et se présentât sur le trottoir, face à Beckett.

Rodney : L'heure fatidique a sonnée.  
Carson : Je t'en pris, tu ne vas pas au bagne quand même !  
Rodney : Comment je suis ?

L'écossais lui rajusta son col de chemise et sourit.

Carson : Très beau, comme d'habitude…

La flatterie marchait sur le canadien. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement Carson, qui fit une drôle de tête.

Rodney : Quoi ?  
Carson : On est devant la maison de ma mère quand même, évite de faire ça.  
Rodney : Euh, tu vas me présenter en tant que quoi au juste ? Collègue de travail, ami, porteur de gamine de cinq ans peut être ?  
Carson : Arrête un peu.

Juliet tira la manche de son papa pour attirer son attention.

Juliet : Elle est gentille ma grand-mère ?  
Carson : Bon, je vais le répéter une dernière fois, et ce seras valable pour vous deux : ma mère n'est pas un monstre, ok ?  
Rodney, Juliet : Ok.

Ils traversèrent la route et allèrent sonner à la porte.  
Emily Beckett vint leur ouvrir, le sourire aux lèvres. Juliet se cachait derrière les jambes de Carson et Rodney était à demi masqué par celui-ci.

Carson : Bonjour maman.  
Mrs Beckett : Bonjour Carson. Entrez donc...

Ils procédèrent à la hâte car il faisait frisquet dehors. Le médecin passa sa main derrière le dos de son compagnon et le poussa devant sa mère. Il était blême.

Carson : Maman, voici Rodney McKay.  
Rodney : Enchanté. Euh…

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il serra brusquement la main de la vielle dame qui lui sourit.

Mrs Beckett : Emily Beckett, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Emy. J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer, Carson m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous êtes à dire vrai un charmant jeune homme…  
Rodney : Oh…merci.

Il passa du blanc au rouge coquelicot. Sa bouche était sèche et il était on ne peut plus mal à l'aise. Carson prit sa fillette toute tremblante par les épaules et la présentât à son tour devant sa grand-mère qu'elle observa attentivement.

Carson : Et voici Juliet, qui aujourd'hui fait sa timide…  
Mrs Beckett : Bonjour Juliet. Je suis ta grand-mère.

Elle lui sourit aussi, visiblement émue, et la petite attrapa la main de son papason.

Juliet : Tu es la maman de mon papa ?  
Mrs Beckett : Oui, c'est exactement ça. Je peux te faire un bisou ?

Juliet lâcha la main de son père et acquise, puis elle s'avança vers son aïeule qui lui déposa un baisé sur la joue. Carson s'éclaircit la voix.

Carson : On pourrait peut être aller dans le salon ?  
Mrs Beckett : Oui, oui bien sur…

Ils s'installèrent sur le vieux canapé saumon, la petite fille sur les genoux de son papané.

Carson : Qu'est ce que tu nous a préparé de bon maman ?  
Mrs Beckett : Comme je savais que vous aviez des racines écossaises grâce à votre nom Rodney- je peux vous appeler Rodney ?  
Rodney : Oh, oui, bien évidemment.  
Mrs Beckett : Soit. Et bien je vous ai préparé un délicieux haggis. Carson n'a jamais du vous en cuisiner, ou alors je vous plaint si il l'a fait, en général il cuisine très bien mais il rate ce plat là à chaque fois.

En effet, depuis que le mess n'avait plus été opérationnel (changer le matériel vieillissant de cuisine étant impossible quand Atlantis était coupée du monde), chaque habitant faisait la cuisine dans ses propres quartiers, et pour le clan Beckett-McKay, c'était Carson qui s'en était chargé, le haggis devenant la hantise de Rodney et Juliet.

Rodney : On a déjà pu avoir un petit aperçu, et heureusement que Carson était médecin, parce que ce jour là j'ai bien cru vomir mes tripes.  
Mrs Beckett : Ah oui ?

Le scientifique esquissa un sourire gêné et l'écossais éclata d'un rire jaune.

Carson : C'était de l'humour maman.  
Rodney : Ah non, ça c'était pas une bla…

Il fut stoppé dans son élan par un baisé violent de son compagnon. Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas choquer sa mère, il se montrait un peu trop démonstratif à son goût.  
Mrs Beckett les observait d'un œil navré, et Juliet était morte de rire comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Enfin, Carson le lâcha et Rodney l'observa d'un regard craintif, genre ça-va-bien-dans-ta-tête ? Celui-ci s'humecta les lèvres, comme pour s'excuser.

Carson : Son humour…ça me fait craquer !

La situation avait cet air complètement artificiel qui déplaisait fortement à McKay.  
Un silence gêné s'était installé. Emily toussota pour rompre ce silence.

Mrs Beckett : Et votre famille Rodney, auront nous un jour le plaisir de la rencontrer ?  
Rodney : Et bien, jamais à mon avis…

Il baissa les yeux.

Rodney : Ils n'ont pas étés aussi tolérants que vous quand je leurs ai annoncé que…  
Carson : On va aller les voir pour essayer de les raisonner, hein Rodney ?  
Rodney : Si tu arrives à me convaincre.

Il lui sourit, et Emily semblait ravie de voir son fils heureux.

Juliet : Madame…  
Mrs Beckett : Oh, je suis ta mamie, tu ne m'appelles pas Madame !  
Juliet : Je vous appelle comment alors ?  
Mrs Beckett : Tu me dit « tu », et tu m'appelles comme tu veux, mais mamie me semble approprié ma petite Juliet.  
Juliet : D'accord mamie.  
Mrs Beckett : D'ailleurs, tu sais que Juliet c'est un très joli prénom ? Comme l'avait sûrement trouvé ce bon vieux William.  
Rodney : William ?  
Mrs Beckett : William Shakespeare voyons ! Vous connaissez Roméo & Juliet, Rodney ?  
Rodney : Oh, oui, bien sur, j'ai vu tous les épisodes !

La vielle dame le regarda de travers. L'astrophysicien sourit.

Rodney : Ca c'était une blague Mrs Beckett.

Elle éclata de rire.

Mrs Beckett: Très drôle Rodney, mais appelez moi Emy !

La mère de Carson soupira en souriant.

Mrs Beckett : Mais dites moi, vous dormez à l'hôtel tous les trois ?  
Carson : Oui maman, le camping n'est pas ouvert au mois de décembre.  
Mrs Beckett : Alors ça c'était malin Carson. Venez donc à la maison ! Il y a largement de la place, vous deux prendrez l'ancienne chambre de Carson et Juliet ira dans la chambre d'amis. Et puis comme Noël est dans cinq jours, nous le fêterons tous ensemble…  
Carson : Ca me parait être une excellente idée.

Trop aimable de consulter Rodney avant, vraiment. Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel.

Juliet : Mais papason ! Le père Noël ne va pas me retrouver si on ne rentre pas à la maison !  
Carson : Bien sur que si ma chérie, le père Noël sait tout ! Et il sait toujours trouver les enfants sages…  
°°°

Rodney avait froid. La température à l'extérieur devait avoisiner les moins deux, et Carson avait cette fichu habitude de dormir la fenêtre ouverte…  
Il se leva et la ferma. Le jour était levé depuis peu, et Juliet n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, étant donné qu'on était le 25 décembre et que la petite les serinait nuit et jour depuis une semaine à propos de ses futurs cadeaux de Noël. Voulant profiter d'encore quelques minutes de sommeil, le canadien se recoucha tout contre son compagnon, geste de tendresse bien pratique qui lui permettait d'avoir un peu plus chaud. Manque de chance, celui-ci se retourna face à lui, ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Carson : Mmmm, tu as les mains froides…

Rodney lui sourit et attira son visage près du sien.

Rodney : Joyeux Noël.  
Carson : Ah, c'est vrai ça ! A toi aussi…

Il l'embrassa. Le médecin se dégagea de l'emprise de la couette et se dirigea vers l'un des placards, orné encore d'un poster à l'effigie de U2. Sa mère n'avait pas du tout changé la décoration de son ancienne chambre. Il y avait deux jours de cela, il avait même trouvé de vieux habits qu'il portait quand il avait 25ans, et qui aujourd'hui lui paressaient ridicules.

Rodney : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
Carson : Le père Noël a oublié de mettre les cadeaux de Juliet au pied du sapin, je vais m'en charger, ce vieux bonhomme doit souffrir de pertes de mémoire depuis le temps…

Le scientifique éclata de rire. Puis il le suivit sur le palier, et enfin dans le salon, afin de mettre les paquets au pied du sapin orné de rouge et d'or.

-Carson, Rodney, c'est vous ?  
Carson : Oui maman, tu es où ?  
Mrs Beckett : Je suis dans la cuisine.

Malgré son impression d'être le petit chienchien à sa mémère (ou, en l'occurrence, à son pépère), Rodney suivit Carson jusque dans la cuisine où Emily était encore et toujours aux fourneaux. L'écossais se dépêcha de l'embrasser en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël, et son compagnon fit de même, avec un peu plus de retenue néanmoins.

Carson : Mais je vois que tu nous prépares un délicieux petit déjeuné de circonstance !  
Mrs Beckett : On ne change pas la tradition…Et ne touches pas aux coquilles !

Elle tapa vivement sur la main de son fils en train d'essayer de piquer l'une des brioches.

Mrs Beckett : La petite dors toujours ?  
Rodney : Apparemment.

Carson passa son bras autours du bassin de Rodney par l'arrière et le serra à coté de lui.

Mrs Beckett : Comment fêtez vous noël Rodney ?  
Rodney : Avant de connaître Carson, et bien en général chez moi, devant les stupides programmes de noël, en relisant l'un des livres de Stephen O'King.

La vielle dame se tourna vers lui, surprise.

Rodney : Oh, mais maintenant, en général on le fête avec tout le personnel scientifique et militaire de la cit…du lieu où on travaille.

Il avait faillit faire une belle gaffe !  
Soudain, ils entendirent un cri enjoué et des petits pas précipités dans l'escalier, puis une exclamation de joie.  
Ils allèrent dans le salon et la trouvèrent ravie devant le sapin. Quand elle les aperçut, elle je jeta dans les bras de son papané.

Juliet : Le père Noël il est passé ! Il m'a trouvée !  
Rodney : Dépêches toi d'aller ouvrir tes cadeaux !

Il la posa par terre et elle s'agenouilla devant les paquets colorés.

Carson : Tu sais ce que tu vas faire chérie ? Comme tu sais lire ton prénom, tu vas lire le nom marqué sur chacun de ces cadeaux et tu vas déballer les tiens, ok ?  
Juliet : Oui !

Elle s'agenouilla et prit le premier paquet.

Juliet : Il écrit mal papa noël ! Je n'arrive pas à lire…  
Rodney : Attends, je vais t'aider.

Il s'accroupit à coté d'elle et déchiffra le nom écrit sur le papier cadeau.

Rodney : Emy, celui-ci est pour vous…

Il le lui tendit.

Juliet : Celui là il est pour moi !

Elle déballa son présent à la hâte et poussa un cri de joie.

Juliet : Barbie alcoolique anonyme ! Comme dans la pub ! C'est trop super !

Ses paternels ouvrirent des yeux exorbités et Mrs Beckett haussa les épaules.

Mrs Beckett, bas : A deux jours de noël, il ne restait plus que celle là en stock…  
°°°

Carson se mouchait pour la dixième fois. Juliet était assoupie à l'arrière tandis que Rodney essayait désespérément de contrôler le volant de sa voiture. Le macadam était glissant en ce lendemain de nouvel an, et les routes écossaises gelées n'aidaient pas au maniement de la petite voiture japonaise louée deux semaines auparavant.

Rodney : Carson je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer !  
Carson : Excuse moi, à chaque fois que je quitte maman…

Il se moucha une fois de plus.

Rodney : Mais ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois, tu va revenir la voir.  
Carson : On vit à dix heures d'avion l'un de l'autre, comment veux tu que je la vois souvent ?  
Rodney : Il y a le téléphone.

Le scientifique posa sa main qui n'était pas occupée avec le volant sur le genou de son compagnon.

Rodney : Tu n'es pas content de rentrer sur Atlantis, de retrouver ta chère infirmerie ?  
Carson : Nooooon !

Il éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Le canadien leva les yeux au ciel.  
°°°

L'air guilleret, Rodney pénétra dans son labo, celui là même qui lui avait horriblement manqué durant ses « scottish holidays ». Le fidèle Zalenka était encore et toujours à son poste, en train de manipuler un objet longitudinal, visiblement un cristal.

Rodney : Beuh !

Le tchèque sursauta et soupira bruyamment.

Radek : Vous adoptez les jeux de votre fille Rodney ?  
Rodney : Et apparemment, ça marche, j'arrive à vous faire peur.

Le canadien observa plus attentivement le visage de son collègue et fronça les sourcils.

Rodney : Ca ne va pas Radek ?  
Radek : Pas terrible, non.

McKay pris un des siéges a roulettes et s'installa près de son ami.

Rodney : Alors, quoi ?  
Radek : Pour noël, j'ai fais une connerie.  
Rodney : Laquelle ?

Le scientifique venu de l'Est soupira.

Radek : J'ai envoyé une lettre…de déclaration à…vous savez qui…  
Rodney : Non, je ne sais absolument pas à qui.

Il sourit.

Radek : Oh, pitié, vous me charriez avec ça depuis qu'on est arrivés sur Atlantis !  
Rodney : Dites son nom, j'ai peur de me tromper…  
Radek : Vous êtes vraiment une ordure, vous le savez ça ?

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

Radek : Elisabeth Weir.  
Rodney : Alors ça, j'étais loin de m'en douter !  
Radek : Ne vous foutez pas de moi, ce n'est pas drôle.  
Rodney : Ok. Bon, vous lui avez envoyé une déclaration, et après ?  
Radek : J'ai trouvé ça plus romantique de ne pas la signer.  
Rodney : Et alors ?  
Radek : Elle a cru qu'elle venait de Sheppard.

Le canadien explosa de rire.

Radek : Le bougre, elle fait son possible pour l'éviter il ne comprend même pas pourquoi !  
Rodney : Ca veut bien dire qu'elle ne ressent rien pour lui…  
Radek : Ouais, mais en attendant, elle ne sait toujours pas que c'est moi.  
Rodney : Allez lui dire en face.

Zalenka le regarda, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Radek : Vous plaisantez ?  
Rodney : Non, au moins vous serez sur qu'il ni aura pas d'erreur d'interprétation.  
Radek : Et quand est ce que j'irais, vous pouvez me le dire ?  
Rodney : Pourquoi pas maintenant…

Radek ouvrit sa bouche en un « o » de surprise.

Radek : Vous croyez que c'est le bon moment ?  
Rodney : Mais oui, allez y Radek, depuis le temps que vous attendez.  
Radek : Mais sans planifier, sans rien faire, je ne vais jamais y arriver...  
Rodney : Bien sur que si.

Il lui attrapa le bras et le leva vivement.

Radek : Je suis mort de trouille.  
Rodney : Du courage mon vieux, du courage…

Il le poussa vers la sortie et le tchèque heurta Carson qui venait d'entrer avant d'aller voir définitivement la femme qui occupait ses pensées.

Carson : Tu dois faire un rappel de tes vaccins au plus vite Rodney. Qu'est ce qu'il a ?  
Rodney : Il a qu'il va de ce pas aller voir notre cher Docteur Weir et je ne ferais pas de rappel de vaccins.  
Carson : Oh que si ! Pourquoi il va voir Weir ?  
Rodney : Pour lui avouer que depuis six ans il la suit à la trace en bavant sur ses rondeurs et en laissant une traînée visqueuse de salive derrière chacun de ses pas. J'ai fait mes vaccins il n'y a pas si longtemps pourtant ?  
Carson : Si je te dis qu'il faut les faire, c'est qu'il faut que tu les fasses, je ne suis pas sadique tout de même !  
Rodney : Certains jours je me pose des questions si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Carson s'assit sur ses genoux et l'enlaça.

Carson : Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire et je te ferais remarquer que tu n'avais pas l'air de trouver ça désagréable…  
Rodney : Oh ! Tout de suite tu retournes la situation Beckett, je ne parlais pas de moi mais de toi gros malin.  
Carson : Toi et moi, ce n'est pas pareil, mmm ?

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Rodney : Est-ce que tu as mal aux genoux ?  
Carson : Non.  
Rodney : Alors toi et moi ce n'est pas la même chose puisque j'ai affreusement mal aux genoux étant donné que tu t'es allégrement assis sur moi.  
Carson : Désolé.

Il se leva et lui sourit.

Rodney : Allez, houst, j'ai du travail !  
Carson : Je te passe Juliet à 13h tapantes, après j'ai un long check-up de quatre équipes qui rentreront d'ici quelques heures et qui ont eu la « bonne » idée de partir en même temps.  
Rodney : Donc tu va rentrer tard ce soir ?  
Carson : Donc je vais rentrer tard ce soir.

Il esquissa un signe de la main et s'apprêta à sortir quand soudain…  
°°°

Le scientifique tchèque se plaça en face de la porte du bureau de la diplomate et, après une hésitation, toqua trois coups.

-Entrez.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'exécuta. Weir était encore et toujours en train de faire de la paperasse, elle signait des dossiers ça et là.

Radek : Elisabeth…

Elle leva la tête vers lui et sourit.

Elisabeth : Radek ! Que me vaut cette visite ?

Il lui fut répondu une phrase dans une langue qu'elle connaissait bien, équivalente à « j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire ». La république tchèque avait subit l'occupation communiste, et même si Staline était un mauvais souvenir pour Radek, il avait gardé en mémoire cette langue, qu'il partageait avec la diplomate en plus de l'anglais. Et il trouvait ça infiniment plus romantique de lui dire qu'il l'aimait dans une langue qu'eux seuls plus une poignée d'atlantes quasi-insignifiante ne pouvaient comprendre. Weir était rouge tomate.

Tout en lui disant à peu près « depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur vous, mes nuits ne sont plus les mêmes… », il s'approchait d'elle pas à pas, et Elisabeth qui s'était levée de sa chaise se mit à reculer de plus en plus.  
Elle reculait tellement qu'elle se retrouva bientôt adossée à la table qui occupait le fond de son bureau sur laquelle reposait son communicateur atlante.

L'experte en politique internationale perdait ses moyens, et ne pus bredouiller d'un « quoi ? Qu'est-ce ? » dans la langue de Tolstoï et d'Anna Kournicova. Malencontreusement, sa main heurta le communicateur atlante et la discussion se répandit à leur insu dans toute la citée…  
°°°

Rodney : Ils diffusent tATu sur les ondes de la cité maintenant ?  
Carson : Réfléchis ! Qui possède un communicateur atlante dans son bureau ?  
Rodney : Elisabeth !

Ils entendirent une voix masculine.

Carson : Et Radek. On assiste à ça en direct, c'est génial !  
Rodney : Donc en plus d'être sadique, tu es voyeur ! Quel palmarès Carson…  
Carson : Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas comprendre ce qu'ils se disent.  
Rodney : Moi je comprends.

Le médecin leva les sourcils.

Carson : Toi ? Toi tu comprends ?  
Rodney : J'ai passé plus d'un an à décortiquer les modes d'emplois d'appareils pour la porte des étoiles en Russe, oui, je parle Russe Carson…  
Carson : Allez, traduis !  
Rodney : Heu… « Je pense à vous sans cesse »…  
Carson : Sans blagues…  
Rodney : « Vous m'éclairez comme le soleil éclaire l'océan »…

Ils se regardèrent avec une grimace.

Carson : C'est cliché !  
Rodney : Après tout, si ça lui plait.

Une espèce de gargouillis en russe retentit.

Rodney : Oh ! Il lui hurle « la vérité, c'est que je vous aime Elisabeth, depuis le début je n'ai de cesse que de vous admirer et je veux passer le restant de mes jours à vos cotés ».  
Carson : Il n'en fait pas un peu trop là ?  
Rodney : N'allez pas trop loin Radek, vous allez tout faire foirer !

Au son d'une douce mélodie slave, le canadien paru choqué, et Carson le secoua pour qu'il s'empresse de traduire la phrase.

Rodney : « V…voulez vous m'épouser ? »  
Carson : Quoi ?  
Rodney : J'étais loin de me douter qu'il allait la demander en mariage !  
Carson : Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'elle va répondre ?  
Rodney : J'en sais rien. J'espère qu'elle va accepter…

La voix chevrotante d'Elisabeth retentit. « Da ». Puis un bruit humide qu'ils identifièrent comme étant un baisé passionné.   
Rodney éclata de rire, puis Carson fit de même.

Rodney : Tu as besoin d'une traduction ?  
Carson : Je crois que ça va aller…

Il tendit sa paume de main et le scientifique tapa dedans.

Carson : Et un mariage, un !  
°°°

Rodney : Je ne veux pas y aller.  
Carson : Trop tard.  
Rodney : Comment ça trop tard ?  
Carson : J'ai déjà réservé une chambre pour trois personnes à Toronto. Je me suis renseigné, ta famille y vit toujours.

Encore un peu et Rodney l'aurait frappé. Il ne comprenait donc rien ?

Rodney : Il est hors de question que j'aille les voir, c'est clair ?  
Carson : Et moi je te dis que j'en ai ras-le-bol de tes sautes d'humeur à chaque fois qu'on évoque un sujet qui te rappelles ta famille !

Son compagnon le fusilla du regard.

Carson : Ecoutes Rodney, ça te ronge, et au fur et à mesure que Juliet grandis et demande à voir l'autre partie de sa famille –oui, c'est AUSSI sa famille à elle- ça va de mal en pis. Il faut que tu règles ça au plus vite.  
Rodney : JE T'AI DEJA DIT QUE JE N'IRAIS PAS CARSON, TU ES SOURD ?

Le ton de sa voix était monté très haut, et Carson lui prit les mains pour le calmer.

Carson : Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir ta sœur ? Tu peut faire l'impasse sur tes parents, mais ta sœur, elle dois s'inquiéter pour toi tu sais…  
Rodney : Je voudrais bien, mais je suis sur qu'elle va m'obliger à aller les voir !

Il se dégagea et voulu sortir.

Carson : Pourquoi ?  
Rodney : Pourquoi quoi ?  
Carson : Pourquoi a chaque fois qu'on aborde un sujet qui te gêne soit tu changes de sujet soit tu quittes la pièce ?  
Rodney : Peut être pour éviter d'aborder plus longtemps ledit sujet…

L'écossais soupira, puis parla d'un ton sec.

Carson : Que tu le veuilles ou non, Juliet et moi on ira les voir. Avec ou sans toi.  
Rodney : Non !

Il se retourna face à l'écossais.

Rodney : S'il te plait Carson, ne fait pas ça…

Il avait peur, songeait Carson, les cicatrices de son enfance s'étaient mal refermées et il était encore terrorisé par ce que son père pourrait lui faire, quand bien même le fils le dépasserait d'une tête. Il attira son compagnon contre lui.

Carson : Il ne peut rien te faire Rodney, tu es plus fort que lui…  
Rodney : Si, il peut…je suis sur qu'il peut encore, il était tellement plus puissant que moi…  
Carson : C'était il y a des années, bien des choses ont changés.  
Rodney : Non. Si j'y vais il va…Non !

Le canadien serra encore plus fort ses épaules.  
Il y avait comme un blocage là-dessous. Malgré son intelligence phénoménale, Rodney n'était, à ce niveau, pas ancré dans la réalité. Vis-à-vis de son père, il était toujours un petit garçon, vulnérable, dont un seul coup de poing était susceptible de lui casser le nez.

Carson : Il va faire quoi Rodney ? Qu'est ce qu'il va te faire ?

La voix du scientifique redevint étonnamment calme.

Rodney : Il va rentrer de son travail. Tard. Maman seras énervée parce que le dîner est préparé depuis déjà longtemps.

Carson fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas son Rodney qui parlait. Malgré lui, il avait mis son compagnon dans un état proche de l'hypnose, et l'avait totalement coupé de la réalité.  
Il l'assit sur le lit.

Carson : Que fait Jenny ?  
Rodney : Elle n'est pas encore née…maman est enceinte.  
Carson : Tu as quel age ?  
Rodney : Six ans.  
Carson : Et ton père rentre, que se passe t'il ?  
Rodney : Maman lui crie dessus. Il a l'air énervé aussi. Il dit qu'il se tue à un travail de bureau ennuyeux toute la journée pour nous entretenir et que tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire, c'est de l'engueuler. Moi je rigole parce qu'il a dit un gros mot.  
Carson : Qu'est ce que tu était en train de faire ?  
Rodney : Je jouais à l'agent secret. J'avais eu une panoplie pour mon anniversaire. Comme James Bond. J'adorais les James Bond à la télé.  
Carson : Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe ensuite Rodney ?  
Rodney : Je cours parce que je dis qu'un des méchants et en train de me poursuivre. Je bouscule une table basse, et la lampe posée dessus tombe sur le sol et casse. Papa…

Il frémit. Le médecin s'assit à coté de lui et le prit par les épaules.

Carson : Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?  
Rodney : Je suis tombé. Il me prend par le col. Il a vraiment l'air en colère. Il me jette sur le canapé en me criant dessus. Il me demande de m'excuser. Je le fais, mais il ne se calme pas. Il me gifle très fort et puis je commence à pleurer, parce qu'il avait jamais fait ça avant. Maman lui dit d'arrêter, elle lui dit qu'il est malade. Je l'ai déjà vu la gifler très fort aussi, et là il recommence, et souvent elle finit par terre et il arrête de la frapper. C'est ce qu'il se passe, mais au lieu de tout arrêter et de se calmer, il se tourne vers moi et me traite de sale gosse…

Sa respiration s'accéléra, il semblait terrifié.

Carson : Et ensuite ?  
Rodney : Il me tire par le bras pour me mettre debout. Il me jette contre le mur et ça me fait mal parce que je tombe sur un miroir et le verre cassé me rentre dans le dos. Il me gifle encore, mais moi j'essaye de me protéger la tête avec le bras, mais il me tape encore et encore. Et puis on entend un crac et j'ai mal à la main, très fort. Mon poignet fait un drôle d'angle en arrière. Alors papa arrête, et il m'emmène à l'hôpital en leur disant que je suis tombé dans les escaliers. Les médecins le croient.

Il commença à trembler et à gémir. Estimant que cela suffisait, Carson le secoua doucement.

Carson : C'est finit maintenant Rodney.  
Rodney : Non, il a recommencé des dizaines et des dizaines de fois…  
Carson : C'était il y a longtemps tout ça, tu n'es plus un petit garçon.

Le canadien soupira douloureusement, n'y croyant qu'a moitié.

Carson : Je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre.  
Rodney : Je veux dormir.  
Carson : On va y aller tous les trois, et je te protégerais, d'accord Rodney ?

L'intéressé secoua la tête, ayant dans son état du mal à faire la différence entre passé et présent. Son compagnon le coucha sur le coté, et après une hésitation, dévia le baisé qu'il projetait de lui faire de quelques centimètres pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Si Rodney était encore persuadé d'avoir six ans, autant éviter de le traumatiser.

Carson : Bonne nuit.

Il se leva, éteint la lumière comme il l'avait fait une heure auparavant dans la chambre de Juliet, et partit dormir sur le canapé.  
°°°

Rodney : Je te jure que je peux y aller seul.  
Carson : Il y a trois mois tu me jurais le contraire.  
Rodney : Mais ça va mieux, j'ai les idées claires. Et puis, ce n'est que ma sœur…

L'écossais l'avait forcé à prendre quelques séances de psychothérapie avec le Dr Heighmeyer. Et même si Rodney n'était pas totalement délivré des démons de son enfance, il allait mieux sur le plan de ses idées, et avait un peu plus les pieds sur terre en ce qui concernait sa famille.

Carson : Bon. Vas y doucement quand même.  
Rodney : Promis.

Il s'éloigna, mais Carson le rattrapa.

Carson : Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?  
Rodney : Si, bien sur que si…

Il se dirigea vers le petit lit dans lequel sa fille dormait encore et déposa un baisé sur son front.

Carson : Tu n'oublies rien d'autre ?  
Rodney : J'ai bien pris mon portefeuille pourtant…

Il lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

Rodney : J'adore te narguer mon amour…

Il l'embrassa tendrement et le relâcha.

Carson : Rodney ?  
Rodney : Oui, quoi encore ?  
Carson : Si ça te gêne vraiment, tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire, pour nous…  
Rodney : Je vais lui dire Carson, parce que je vous aime et que ce serait mentir que de vous omettre de ma vie.  
Carson : Moi aussi je t'aime, et je suis sur que si Juliet était réveillée, elle te dirait qu'elle t'aime aussi.

Le canadien sourit et referma la porte.  
°°°

Rodney ferma les yeux pour calmer les battements de son cœur et sonna.  
Un homme au ventre rond et à la barbe de trois jours vint lui ouvrir. Il l'observa avec tout le mépris dont il était capable et Rodney soutint son regard.

-Tiens, le retour du frère bien aimé.  
Rodney : Bonjour Derek. Ma sœur est là ?  
Derek : Bien sur, où voulez vous qu'elle soit…  
Rodney : Vous pouvez l'appeler s'il vous plait ?

Il accentua bien le « s'il vous plait », et le visage de Derek se renfrogna.

Derek : JEN ! TU AS DE LA VISITE…

Il se tourna vers son beau-frère.

Derek : Et quelle visite, j'avais espéré que vous aviez crevé.  
Rodney : Oh, désolé de vous décevoir.

Le barbu obèse rentra dans la maison, laissant McKay attendre dans le froid glacial. Enfin, une femme enceinte d'une trentaine d'année se présenta devant lui, les cheveux bruns et longs, un étrange air de famille…  
Elle parut éberluée, puis sauta dans les bras du scientifique.

Rodney : Hé Jenny, moi aussi je suis content de te voir…  
Jenny : Tu es revenu !  
Rodney : Comme tu le vois.

Elle s'écarta brusquement de lui et le gifla doucement.

Jenny : Merde, tu étais où ?

Il sourit.

Rodney : Ici et là.  
Jenny : Secret défense ?  
Rodney : Mouais.  
Jenny : Et tu n'aurais pas pu me dire en face que tu partait ? Non, monsieur envoie une cassette dans laquelle il explique que je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais, que je ne pourrais sans doute plus jamais lui parler, etc. ! Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai enfin des nouvelles, mais toujours par cassettes, et encore le même message, j'étais morte d'inquiétude Rod !  
Rodney : Navré.

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel.

Jenny : Et qu'est ce que tu attends pour rentrer, tu es à Toronto ici, pas à Hawaï, tu va geler !

Il sourit à nouveau et s'engouffra dans l'entrée.

Rodney : Je vous que tu est de nouveau enceinte…  
Jenny : Ouais, encore un garçon. Ca va me faire quatre gosses, trois garçons et une fille.  
Rodney : Tu as toujours voulu être mère de famille nombreuse.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle à manger, où Derek ainsi que sa fille étaient affalés dans le canapé devant CNN.  
Le frère et la sœur d'installèrent sur la table de cuisine où un gamin d'une dizaine d'années faisait ses devoirs.

Jenny : Andy, dit bonjour à ton oncle.  
Andy : Euh…bonjour. Je monte maman.

Il s'éclipsa, arrachant un sourire à Rodney.

Rodney : Ca c'est Andy ? Il a vachement grandis…  
Jenny : En six ans c'est normal. Melissa, tu a du la voir en rentrant, elle est avec Derek, et Joe est chez un copain.  
Rodney : Content de voir que ta famille se porte bien.  
Jenny : Et toi ?  
Rodney : Moi ça va…  
Jenny : Non, mais je voulais dire, niveau famille…  
Rodney : Ca va aussi.  
Jenny : Toujours célibataire ?  
Rodney : Non, je vis avec quelqu'un depuis cinq ans.  
Jenny : Homme ou femme ?  
Rodney : Homme. Il s'appelle Carson. Et on a une petite fille, Juliet.  
Jenny : Oh ! Et depuis quand suis-je tata ?  
Rodney : Cinq ans.  
Jenny : Vous n'avez pas tardé. Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous avez fait…

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel.

Jenny : Tu es passé voir papa avant de venir ?  
Rodney : Bien sur que non.  
Jenny : Tu devrais faire la paix avec lui.  
Rodney : Certainement pas.

Il le savait, il le savait, il le savait ! A chaque fois qu'il parlait avec elle, ils se disputaient à ce sujet. A dire vrai, il ne savait pas qui d'elle ou de lui était le plus têtu.

Jenny : J'estime que étant donné les événements récents, tu pourrais faire un effort Rod.  
Rodney : Quels événements récents ?

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa.

Jenny : Tu n'es pas au courant pour maman ?  
Rodney : Non ! Au courant de quoi ?

Elle détourna les yeux.

Jenny : C'est arrivé à peu près un an après que tu sois partit. Son cancer…  
Rodney : Quand je suis partit, elle était en phase de guérison.  
Jenny : C'est ce qu'on croyait. C'est arrivé si vite…

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son frère et posa sa main sur la sienne.

Jenny : Elle est morte Rodney.  
°°°

Le lac Ontario. Immense. Majestueux. Magnifiquement calme. Il n'avait pas gelé cette année, probablement à cause du réchauffement climatique. Et de l'autre coté, les Etats-Unis.  
Il avait rêvé d'y aller, adolescent, et maintenant il se demandait bien pourquoi. Partout sur terre c'était pareil, au Canada comme aux Etats-Unis comme dans n'importe quel pays. Les hommes étaient intolérants par nature, emmerdeurs par obligation. Il n'avait bien que sur Atlantis qu'il avait trouvé sa place…

Il n'irait pas la voir. Hors de question. Il ne la pardonnerait jamais. Toutes ces années où elle s'était tue. Toutes ces années où elle aurait pu lui épargner ça, comme elle aurait du le faire…  
Mais elle n'avait jamais rien fait. Jamais. De la non-assistance à personne en danger, voilà ce que c'était ! Etre morte n'excusait en rien son comportement. 

Alors non, il n'irait pas la voir. Il n'irait pas fleurir sa tombe au cimetière avant de partir. Elle ne le méritait pas. Ces derniers mots avaient étés « tu es la honte de la famille », et bien soit, qu'elle en paye les conséquences ad patres.

Il jeta un bout de papier dans le lac. Jenny avait noté l'adresse du cimetière dessus. Tans pis si il la décevait. Le passé ne se rattrape pas, il s'oublie…  
Mais comment oublier un passé comme ça ? Comment oublier une blessure si la cicatrice vous lancine à la moindre allusion au mot « famille » ? Si à chaque fois qu'on lit son patronyme, on pense avec dégoût que la personne qui vous a le plus fait souffrir dans ce bas monde le porte également ? Cette blessure là était impossible à oublier. Et ceux qui l'avaient faite impossible à pardonner. Peut être était il un monstre lui aussi, peut être était il égoïste, rancunier, égocentrique, pathétique. Mais il s'en foutait. Jamais il n'oublierait…

Son portable se mit à sonner. Un cadeau de son homme pour noël. Complètement inutile sur Atlantis, mais très pratique sur Terre.

Rodney : Hello ?

Sa voix était incertaine, il en fut surpris. Il n'avait jamais été aussi certain vis-à-vis de ce qu'il ressentait qu'aujourd'hui.

/Chéri, c'est moi, ça s'est bien passé /  
Rodney : Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas me jeter dans le lac.  
/ Pardon /  
Rodney : Laisse tomber.  
/Tu rentres bientôt /  
Rodney : Je pense.  
/Bon. A tout à l'heure alors…/  
Rodney : Carson !  
/Oui, quoi /  
Rodney : Ma mère est morte.

Silence au bout du fil. Le canadien avait dit ça d'une voix neutre, froide, inexpressive.

/Rodney, je suis vraiment désolé./  
Rodney : De quoi ?

Il raccrocha avant d'écouter la réponse.   
°°°

Carson : Et donc tu va aller le voir.  
Rodney : Oui.

Oui. Non. Super. J'ai faim.  
Carson soupira. Depuis qu'il était rentré, Rodney n'avait répondu à ses questions que par des monosyllabes. Sa mère était morte, et il restait quelque chose en travers de la gorge de son fils. Et maintenant, il faisait ce qu'il craignait le plus de faire habituellement : aller voir son père. Seul.  
Oh, bien sur, leur voiture ne serait pas garée loin, avec lui et leur fille dedans en cas de besoin. Mais la rencontre McKay fils et McKay père inquiétait fortement Carson.  
Pas physiquement, il savait pertinemment que derrière ses airs d'intello maladroit, Rodney savait se défendre. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas grand-chose à craindre d'un vieil homme de 70 ans ! Mais psychologiquement… Le blocage était toujours là, Kate Heighmeyer le lui avait dit. Et il ne disparaîtrait probablement jamais. Il avait trop souffert, on l'avait blessé physiquement enfant, mais la blessure psychique était profonde chez l'adulte.

Beckett ne pouvait que le soutenir. Cette impuissance le tuait.

Carson : Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée…  
Rodney : Moi si.  
Carson : Et qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire ?  
Rodney : Ce que j'ai sur le cœur.  
Carson : Et qu'est ce que tu as sur le cœur ?

Le scientifique soupira, mais ne répondit rien.  
Son compagnon posa sa tête sur son épaule et pris sa main dans la sienne.

Carson : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Rodney ?

-PAPAAAAA ! JE VEUX SORTIR !

Juliet était dans son bain depuis dix minutes, Carson l'avait presque oubliée.

Carson : J'arrive ma puce !

Il se leva du lit tandis que Rodney continuait de lire la même page de journal depuis trente minutes, croyant que le médecin n'avait rien remarqué.  
Ils partiraient le lendemain. Peut être que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre après tout. Peut être…  
°°°

Il neigeait. Le froid mordant au dehors ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

Carson : Tu es sur ?  
Rodney : Oui Carson.

Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture garée sur le trottoir et s'apprêta à sortir quand Carson qui était au volant le retins par la manche.

Carson : Hey.

Rodney se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de sourire.

Rodney : Tu le sais, je dois le faire…  
Carson : Fais attention à toi.  
Rodney : Tu l'as dit toi-même, il ne peut pas me faire grand-chose.  
Carson : Pas à lui, à toi.  
Rodney : Je t'aime.  
Carson : Moi aussi.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit.

Juliet : Il va où papané ?  
Carson : Voir son papa.  
Juliet : Et pourquoi tu lui as dit de faire attention ?  
Carson : Parce que ton papané a brisé le mur de briques dans lequel il s'était enfermé pour nous laisser passer et que maintenant, il est sans défenses face à ses opposants.  
Juliet : Je n'ai pas compris.

Il se retourna vers l'arrière de la voiture où Juliet était attachée sur son siège auto.

Carson : Il va revenir.  
°°°

La vielle bâtisse lui donnait encore la chair de poule après toutes ces années. Il s'engagea dans l'allée infestée de mauvaises herbes, monta les marches du porche et sonna.

-C'est ouvert !

La voix de son père était toujours aussi menaçante. Et bien sur, en bon canadien, il n'avait pas fermé sa porte. Si son géniteur lui avait bien appris quelque chose malgré lui, c'était de fermer sa porte quand on voulait cacher quelque chose. Où se cacher.  
Rodney sourit. Maintenant, il n'aurait plus à se cacher. Auprès de personne.

Il eut un frisson et entra en refermant la porte derrière lui. Des flocons immaculés virevoltèrent un instant dans le vide puis retombèrent pour fondre à ses pieds. Le corridor sombre n'avait pas changé, les mêmes dalles de marbre ornaient le sol depuis 1970. Et les gros blousons isolants orange et vert étaient toujours accrochés à la patère près de la porte.  
Ses pas incertains résonnèrent dans le couloir, faisant augmenter la fréquence des battements de son cœur. L'angoisse allait bientôt le submerger, puis la peur. Qu'importe, il avait l'habitude, il pouvait se contrôler.

Il y avait de la lumière qui filtrait dessous la porte de la salle à manger. Il resta longtemps, la main sur la poignée, hésitant à pénétrer dans la pièce maudite.

-Qui est-ce ?

Sa voix arriverait elle à porter ses mots ? Il en doutait. Rodney s'humecta les lèvres et tenta.

Rodney : Papa, c'est moi. Rodney.  
-Quoi ?

Il était toujours caché derrière le battant de bois de la lourde porte. Il inspira doucement et ferma les yeux. Du courage, il fallait qu'il en trouve. Il fallait qu'il prouve qu'il avait des tripes. Qu'il était un homme.  
Il rouvrit les yeux et poussa la porte pour apparaître devant son père.

Celui-ci avait beaucoup vieillit, et à cette heure de l'après-midi, il était encore emmailloté dans une robe de chambre au motifs passés.  
Il le toisa du regard, un petit sourire contenté sur les lèvres. Rodney s'efforça de ne pas baisser les yeux, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Le regard de son père n'avait rien d'engageant.

Rodney : C'est moi.

Il pensait avoir l'air d'un idiot. Il faisait son possible pour que ses lèvres ne tremblent pas et serrait les poings afin de ne pas se tordre les doigts, geste de frustration chez lui.

-Je le vois bien que c'est toi. Qu'est ce que tu fout là ?

Lui même n'en savait pas grand-chose. Régler ses comptes sûrement. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose… Voir si il avait changé aussi. 

Rodney : Je viens…je viens te voir.

Le sourire malveillant du vieil homme s'élargit.

-Ouais, c'est ça…

Le scientifique s'éclaircit la voix.

Rodney : Tu vas bien ?  
-Ta mère est morte.  
Rodney : Je sais. Jenny m'a dit.  
-Elle t'a cherché pour l'enterrement. Ma foi, je remercie Dieu, elle ne t'a pas trouvé.  
Rodney : Je ne serais pas venu de toute façon.  
-Je n'en doute pas.

Il fronça les sourcils.  
Rodney déglutit et s'humecta une nouvelle fois les lèvres.

Rodney : Tu es grand père.  
-Je le sais quand même.  
Rodney : De mon coté aussi je veux dire.  
-Quelle chance !

L'ironie présente dans son ton fit l'effet d'un poignard enfoncé dans l'estomac de Rodney.

Rodney : Elle s'appelle Juliet, elle à cinq ans…  
-Je plain l'idiote avec qui tu l'as eu.

Il eut un regard plein de haine.

-Oh, suis-je bête, à moins que ce soit un idiot.

Le scientifique détourna les yeux.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Tu ne t'es toujours pas remis dans le droit chemin.  
Rodney : Qu'est ce que tu appelles le droit chemin ?  
-Tu es encore pédé.  
Rodney : Oui, et alors ?

Le défi présent dans la voix du fils déplut au père.

-Vous l'avez piqué dans une école maternelle ? Où alors vous avez engrossé une mère porteuse ? Vous faites toujours ça, vous les pédales.  
Rodney : Tes préjugés sont toujours aussi ridicules papa…  
-Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça.  
Rodney : Parce que toi tu m'as toujours demandé la permission ?

McKay père éclata de rire. Il se rapprocha de son fils qui s'aperçu qu'il était muni d'une canne pour marcher.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu es là, hein ?  
Rodney : En partie.  
-Je ne t'ai peut être pas assez forgé le caractère alors…  
Rodney : Ah, parce que tu appelles ça forger un caractère toi ! Battre un enfant et l'humilier à longueur de journée tu appelles ça de l'éducation !  
-J'aurais du le faire dès le début. Tu ne serais pas aussi minable si je l'avais fait.  
Rodney : Minable ? C'est ce que tu penses de moi ?

L'homme à la canne le fusilla du regard.

-Scientifique. Tu parles. Tu n'as rien dans le pantalon Rodney. Tu exerces un métier minable, tu es physiquement minable, tu es minable.  
Rodney : Je suis peut être un minable comme tu dis, mais au moins je ne suis pas comme toi.  
-Oh ! C'est vrai, je suis un monstre. Je t'ai blessé dans ton petit cœur fragile. Je t'ai traumatisé, c'est ça ?  
Rodney : Oui ! Tu m'as pourri mon enfance, mon adolescence, et tu continues de me pourrir la vie ! Un père ne fait pas ça à son fils, il ne le détruit pas comme ça !  
-J'ai été un père indigne, hein Rodney ? 

Plus il s'approchait de lui, plus le scientifique reculait, mais il se retrouva bientôt contre le battant de la porte. 

-Alors je t'ai fait perdre l'image de l'homme que tu avais, c'est ça ? Tu es donc allé chercher cette image ailleurs.

Rodney hocha la tête négativement.

-Mais si ! Et comme tu manquais d'affection, tu es allé la trouver chez des hommes d'un genre particulier. De ceux qui te caressent la joue en glissant leur autre main dans ton pantalon, de ceux qui, une fois la lumière éteinte, se glissent sous la couverture, tout contre toi, et prennent la place d'une femme dans ton lit…  
Rodney : Arrête ça !  
- De ceux qui prétendent être ton meilleur ami et qui une fois la porte de ta chambre fermée te baissent ton caleçon et te font des cochonneries…  
Rodney : Stop !

Il leva ses mains pour se protéger le crâne car son père criait de plus en plus fort.

-NE ME MENT PAS RODNEY ! J'ETAIS LA, J'AI TOUT VU !  
Rodney : Peut être que ça t'a choqué, mais tu n'avais pas le droit de me haïr à cause de ça !  
-JE SUIS TON PERE, J'AI TOUS LES DROITS !

Il reprit sa respiration et son menton arrêta peu à peu de trembler. La colère l'avait rendu écarlate et une veine bleuâtre sur sa tempe palpitait horriblement.

-Et j'ai eu raison de te haïr. Parce que je suis sur que ces choses dégoûtantes, on te les a faites et tu les as faits.  
Rodney : Oui ! C'est parfaitement vrai ! Et on me les fera encore, et je les ferais encore parce que je suis comme ça, et ça n'a rien de dégoûtant papa, c'est de l'amour, pas de la perversité !  
-BIEN SUR QUE SI ! C'EST CONTRE NATURE !  
Rodney : Si tu savais comme je m'en fous !  
-Oh, mais je le sais.

Il le gifla. Une gifle violente, mais donnée par un grand-père de 70 ans, une gifle presque indolore. Rodney ravala sa salive.

-Ne me demandes pas de te pardonner à cause du fait que je t'ai soi disant mal éduqué, ce n'est pas une circonstance atténuante par rapport à ces choses que tu fait.  
Rodney : Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me pardonner !

Il se massa la joue et sentit sa propre colère monter.

Rodney : IL NI A RIEN A PARDONNER PAPA !  
-Bien sur que si ! Tu es pédé !  
Rodney : Justement, c'est ce que je suis, et je n'ai pas à m'excuser pour cela, ce n'est pas une faute ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Il esquissa un sourire triste.

Rodney : Tu ne me détestes pas parce que j'aime les hommes. Regarde la vérité en face, tu me déteste parce que tu es tout bonnement incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit !  
-Epargne moi tes simagrées !

Il l'empoigna par le col.

-SORS D'ICI !  
Rodney : C'est tellement facile de me chasser parce que je dis la vérité…

Son père le sortit violemment de la pièce et le traîna dans le couloir.

-TU N'ES QU'UN INGRAT ! UN INGRAT DOUBLE D'UN PERVERS, TU M'ENTENDS ?

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et le froid glacial s'engouffra dans la maison, gelant Rodney jusqu'aux os.  
McKay père voulut le jeter dehors, sur le porche, mais son fils s'agrippa au battant de la porte et le regarda dans les yeux.

Rodney : Ecoutes moi bien papa ! Je ne reviendrais jamais te voir ! Et jamais je ne te pardonnerais pour ce que tu m'as fait, tu m'entends ! Jamais !

Dans un ultime élan de rage, le vieil homme poussa le scientifique dehors et referma la porte.  
Rodney dévala les escaliers du porche à reculons et se rattrapa à la rambarde juste à temps pour ne pas tomber.

Sa lèvre inférieure avait un goût métallique, elle avait été fendue. La dernière blessure physique de ce père indigne pensa t'il en soupirant.

Une rafale de vent froid lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il frissonnât, puis remit correctement son écharpe avant de rejoindre la voiture, garée cent mètres plus loin.

Le canadien ouvrit la portière et s'assit sur le siége passager, les poings serrés. Il n'avait pas pleuré, il avait prouvé à son père qu'il n'était pas comme il le pensait, qu'il n'était pas « une lopette ».

Carson : Ca a été ?  
Rodney : Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux.  
Carson : Qu'est ce que tu as à la lèvre ?  
Rodney : J'étais tellement angoissé que je me suis mordu, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le même type de mensonge qu'il faisait quand il était gosse.  
Le médecin lui sourit tristement et posa sa main sur la sienne.

Les mots de son paternel revinrent à la mémoire de Rodney, qui serra les dents.

Rodney : Pas maintenant Carson. Démarre.

Il retira sa main et s'exécuta. Le silence régnait dans la voiture qui prenait la direction de la frontière en contournant le lac.  
°°°

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils avaient quittés Toronto. Deux heures, et pas un mot n'était sortit de la bouche de Rodney, qui regardait fixement le paysage dans le rétroviseur. Juliet était endormie à l'arrière.  
Carson était plutôt inquiet. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il c'était passé, mais Rodney semblait un peu trop mélancolique à son goût. Au début, il l'avait laissé se remettre de ses émotions, mais là c'était trop, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Ne serait-ce que parler.

Carson : Rodney, tu es sur que ça va ?

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui, l'air à moitié ailleurs.

Rodney : Non.

L'écossais leva les sourcils.

Carson : A quoi tu pense ?

Il soupira, puis sourit. Carson était bien la seule personne avec laquelle il avait envie de tout partager, même ses pensées vis-à-vis de lui même. 

Rodney : J'ai toujours été très sensible au toucher. Quand j'étais gosse, mes parents ne me prenaient jamais sur leurs genoux, ils ne me faisaient jamais de câlins, de chatouilles…  
Un jour, quand ma sœur avait deux ans, on était dans le jardin avec maman, et elle est allée répondre au téléphone. Jenny est tombée sur la terrasse en béton, et elle s'est mise à pleurer. J'ai un peu hésité, et je suis allé la relever. Et là, elle a passé ses petits bras autours de mon cou et je l'ai portée pour la première fois. C'était tout con, mais j'ai été très troublé. Les seuls contacts physiques dont j'avais droit, c'était les coups que mon père me donnait. C'était bref, vif, violent, douloureux. Mais là, j'avais ma sœur bébé dans les bras et c'était tout le contraire. Elle s'agrippait à moi, sa peau de bébé toute douce, tout cette affection qu'elle dégageait, et puis elle sentait bon le savon… Elle m'a dit un truc dans le genre « toi je t'aime », les petites choses gentilles que peuvent se dirent un frère et une sœur qui s'entendent bien tu vois, et puis elle m'a collé un gros bisou baveux sur la joue. A partir de ce moment là, elle a été ma bouée de sauvetage, même si elle était plus jeune que moi, c'était elle que j'allais voir quand je broyais du noir.   
Carson : C'est mignon.  
Rodney : Ouais…

Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

Rodney : Quand j'avais 25 ans, elle m'a confié qu'elle avait toujours su que…que je « marchait à voile et à vapeur » comme elle dit.  
C'est vrai, je ne me rappelle pas de la première fois où j'ai été amoureux, et je ne me rappelle pas si c'était une petite fille ou un petit garçon. Mais je manquais tellement d'amour que je ne m'attachais vraiment pas facilement aux gens, et j'avais peur d'aller vers les autres, de les toucher. Et puis entre petits garçons, on se tape dans le dos, on se bagarre, on se serre la main… Je ne devais pas être près à ça. J'ai été scolarisé dans une école de garçons, et très vite j'ai aimé un camarade par ci, par là. On dit que les amours quand on est enfant ne comptent pas, c'est faux. Je savais très bien que je n'était pas censé aimer mes camarades de cette manière là, mais j'étais comme ça, je n'y pouvait rien, et j'ai souffert très tôt de cette différence, du fait que je regardait les petits garçons et les petites filles avec le même intérêt, de la même manière. Et je savais que je ne devait rien montrer parce que sinon je serais rejeté.  
Tu sais ce que c'est toi, à huit ans, d'aimer éperdument ton voisin de classe en sachant pertinemment que jamais tu ne pourras lui donner la main ?  
Carson : Non Rodney.  
Rodney : C'est horrible. Alors pendant des années je me suis tourné vers les filles parce que je savais qu'avec elles au moins il y aurait un espoir. Et puis après, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé…

Il eut un rire amer.

Rodney : Tout à l'heure, mon père m'a fait peur. Il a cru que j'étais venu le voir pour l'accabler, ce qui était à moitié vrai. Il a parodié un des arguments que j'aurais pu avoir, à savoir que c'était à cause du manque d'affection que j'ai reçu que je me suis tourné vers ce type de sexualité. J'ai peur qu'il ai raison Carson. Peut être que si j'avais, enfant, reçu tout l'amour nécessaire, je ne serait pas bisexuel, peut être que…  
Carson, le coupant : Rodney, je n'ai jamais connu mon père, et je n'ai pas manqué d'affection, pourtant je suis avec toi…  
Rodney : Mais justement ! Tu n'avais pas de figure masculine comme modèle.  
Carson : Ecoutes, je vais te dire un truc. Ma mère à de grand yeux marrons, et moi, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, j'ai les yeux bleus. Logiquement, cela vient de mon père. Soit. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je suis né avec ces yeux bleus comme j'aurais pu naître avec les yeux noisette de ma mère. Je suis comme ça, un point c'est tout.  
Rodney : Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

Carson lui sourit.

Carson : L'important ce n'est pas de savoir pourquoi tu es ce que tu es, c'est de savoir ce que tu deviendras. Peut importe la cause de ta bisexualité, tu es comme ça, c'est tout. Et grâce à ça, on est ensemble. On restera ensemble. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Il lui prit la main.

Rodney : Tout à l'heure, je lui ai dit que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais, et je me sens un peu coupable, même si c'est vrai.

Le canadien toussa d'une drôle de façon.

Rodney : Lui m'a répété que je n'étais qu'un minable, qu'il me haïssait et que je le dégoûtais.

Il toussa bizarrement à nouveau.

Carson, qui avait les yeux rivés sur la route, tourna la tête vers son compagnon et fut surpris.

Carson : Tu pleures ?  
Rodney : Comment il a pu me dire ça ?

Il éclata en sanglots véritables, ce qui réveilla Juliet.

Rodney : Merde ! C'est mon père quand même !

Il se mit la tête dans les mains et se plia en deux, son visage dans ses genoux.

Carson : Oh, Rodney !

Il se gara sur le bas coté et caressa lentement le dos du scientifique.

Rodney : On ne dit pas ça à ses enfants…On ne fait pas ça à ses propres enfants…  
Carson : Chut, ça va aller mon amour, calme toi.  
Rodney : Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça, il n'avait pas le droit !  
Carson : C'est derrière toi tout ça, essaye d'oublier.  
Rodney : Je ne peux pas oublier ça. Un père est censé vouloir le bonheur de ses enfants, pas leur désespoir ! On n'as pas le droit de faire ça à un gosse, et on a pas le droit de détester son fils parce qu'il ne répond pas à nos attentes…  
Carson : Personne n'a dit ça.  
Rodney : J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pourtant ! Mais ça n'était jamais assez ! Quoi que je puisse faire, il détestera toujours ce que je suis…  
Juliet : Pourquoi il pleure papané ?  
Carson : Rendors toi ma puce, ça va aller.

Il se pencha vers son compagnon en larmes.

Carson : Ca va aller, hein Rodney ?

Il cessa peu à peu de sangloter et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

Rodney : Je n'irais plus le voir.

Carson sourit.

Carson : On rentre maintenant ?  
Rodney : Oui…Merci d'être là.  
Carson : De rien, c'est un plaisir.

Rodney sourit à son tour. Il se pencha vers l'écossais et l'embrassa.   
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

J'espère que cette longue suite de « Papa(s) » et de « JulietLes Rois des Couches » ne vous a pas ennuyé et que vous avez passé un bon moment.  
Dans le tome 3, intitulé « And Never Let Him Go » (je sais, j'ai piqué et modifié le titre d'un film avec David Hewlett, pas la peine de me le faire remarquer), Juliet auras 10 ans, et ses papas devront essuyer une grave crise conjugale au bout de 10 ans d'amour sans nuages.  
Le clan Beckett-McKay résisteras t'il au naufrage ? (Oui, bon, l'annonce fait très « Des jours et des vies », genre « vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode », mais bon, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette maladresse). Merci beaucoup de me lire, et n'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos impressions ! A bientôt.

Vive les Unas


End file.
